the iz and dbz dareshow of awesomeness
by AlyKat 98
Summary: i make a new dare show this time with the peoples of invader zim and dbz :D  for some reason this story is becomeing more of like a humor and sci-fi or a supernatral fanfic so i change one of the genres ok plz read it plz
1. a new series and fangirls

Disclaimer I don't own the awesomeness called dbz and invader zim.

"Where are we?" future trunks said. "OH NO NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!" the tallest said fearfully. "What are you talking about?" Goku asks in curiosity. "There talking about a saiyan girl named aly kakorot." Vegeta said bored. "Sorry I was late my brother was bugging me." A girl with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a saiyan tail, and wearing a black and red saiyan uniform comes out of the darkness. "YOU!" zim pointing his finger accusingly at aly.

"What about me zimmy?" aly ask zim in an innocent way. "You know what zim means aly-saiyan!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" dib screams in terror. "Hello big head." Aly said bored "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib yells out in protest. "Ok now welcome back." Aly yells out. "What do you mean welcome back?" bulma asks in curiosity. "Foolish human she means welcome back to the reviewers!" zim shouts out. "SHHHHHHHHH I'm trying to talk to the readers." Aly says. "HI LADY!" gir shouts out happily. "HI GIR!" aly shouts out. "Now where was I….oh yea welcome back everyone this is a new series of the iz dare show!" aly says while throwing waffles in the air. "and this time we have a couple of people from dbz we have yamcha, future trunks, bulma, goku, chichi, gohan, kid trunks, kid goten, majin buu, and VEGGIE HEAD!" aly shouts out.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN MY NAME IS NOT VEGGIE!" vegeta shouts out angrily. "I DON'T CARE!" aly shouts out then monster by skillet starts playing. "What's up with the music it's too loud!" chichi yell out while covering her ears. "HOW DARE YOU DIS SKILLET!" aly shouts out while she turns up the volume. The song ends in a couple of minutes. "I can't hear!" chichi yells out. "Ugh fine." Aly fixes chichi's hearing. "What was that about?" kid trunks ask gaz. "don't bother me kid I'm in the zone." Gaz says while playing her gs2. "Tallest, dib, yamcha guess what." Aly says with and evil smile. "What?" they all ask. "FANGIRLS!" aly throws Yamaha, the tallest, and dib in separate rooms filled with their fan girls.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" the dbz people except vegeta stare at me like I'm crazy. "Well this is really short but I need reviews so review for more episodes. Byez!"

Sorry it was really short ok well let's get the party started. And no I am not changing the grammar I like it the way it is.


	2. the awesomeness contines

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU HEAR ME NOTHING except me and my oc's

The camera comes on and shows aly and gir watching Ghostbusters. "IM GONNA WATCH IT AGAIN!" Gir shouts out excitedly. "NO!" everybody but aly and gir shouts out. "There right gir we shouldn't watch this again." Everyone sighs in relive to aly's announcement. "WHERE GONNA WATCH THE GHOSTBUSTERS 2!" aly shouts out happily and everyone falls down anime styled then an irken male with black eyes and a black and gray invader uniform goes to aly. "NO MORE GHOSTBUTERS!" then he grabs the disk out of my hand. "Fine….oh we're on ok welcome back. That dude who took that disk out of my hand is my oc jak." Aly pouts while jak rolls his eyes. "Now we have girswaffles22."

"**Yay you gave me an idea for my game show! RABID FANGIRLS ROOM! XD" Meghan says very happy.**

"WOOT WOOT!" Aly shouts out.

"**NO! I'LL SAVE YOU DIB!" blez scares away all the fan girls with a chainsaw and grabs dib by his hair.**

"Ow you're pulling my hair." Dib said and aly takes out a cell phone. "Yea hello I'm gonna need more dib fan girls please." Aly said very bored.

**A girl with curly, dark brown hair walks behind blez, wearing a black T-shirt, a dark purple jacket, dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, and black converse.**

"**Thanks for ruining my fun. T_T I'm Arianna by the way. The girl that Meghan never seems to mention. And I see you have worked on your writing. Good for you. ^_^" gives aly celebration Doritos. "Ok back to business" an evil grin forms on Arianna's face.**

"Aww thanks I like your clothes dark stuff is awesome, and please tell me your still gonna torture big head." Aly says. "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" dib shouts out.

"**DON'T HURT MAH DIBBEH!" blez shouts out.**

"**I think dib should worry less about fan girls, and worry more about you. T_T" Arianna said.**

"**I DARE DIB TAH MARRY MEH!" blez screamed out.**

"**I'll never understand you." Arianna said.**

"**X3" **

"Ok….that is weird DIB GO AND MARRY HER." Aly says while she pushes dib to blez. "WHY AM I BEING PUSHED!" dib yells out. "Because blez wants to marry you." Aly said and gives blez dib. "Enjoy!" aly shouts out and the dbz cast except piccolo and vegeta is giving me your insane glance. "Oh and sorry for not mentioning you piccolo I was kind of rushing on the first chapter." Aly says with the famous son grin. "It's ok aly." Piccolo says.

"**Anyway…I dare zim to kick blez. May not seem dangerous, but I warn you, she has a dark past that leads to violent outburst that you never want to be in the middle of." Arianna said with caution.**

Zim kicks blez and she starts to chase him around with a pack of fan girls, 3 fire chainsaws, and a SPOON. "You're really violent to try to attack someone with spoon." Aly says.

"**XD maybe we should help him now." Arianna asks.**

"**NO. HE'S MINE." Blez says in a demonic voice.**

Everyone has a WTF look on their face.

"**O_O okay…um, gaz, sing My Immortal by evanescence. Then dress up in a bear costume and dance around like a monkey while singing "I'm stupid and ugly" over and over again." Arianna said.**

"Well come on gaz to the karaoke machine of…DOOM!" aly shouts out. "Whatever." Aly and gaz walk over to the machine.

~song starts~

"_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you scream I'd fight all away all of your fears and I've held your hand for all of these years but you still have all of me_

_~short break~_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I wipe away all of your tears when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand all of these years but you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

_~another short break~_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand for all of these years you still have all of me"_

"I've made a ZAGR video with that song." Aly says. "Now put on the bear suit." Gives bear suit to gaz." Aly said while giving gaz the bear suit. Gaz starts to dance. "I'm stupid and ugly, I'm stupid and ugly, I'm stupid and ugly…" gaz keeps on repeating. "Ok gaz you can stop." Aly said. "Finally." Gaz takes off the bear suit.

**Blez starts panting "and gaz, has to admit that she loves dib, be nice to him for 2 chapters, and hug him every time he says 'to' or 'my'." Blez says out of breath.**

"**That's stupid." Arianna says.**

"**Your FACE is stupid." Blez said angrily.**

"**Hey, that was uncalled for," Arianna said.**

"**Your FACE is uncalled for." Blez says angrily again.**

"Please tell me you mean love as in a brother and sister way." Aly said. "I love to torture dib." Gaz said while playing her gs2.

**Arianna rolls her eyes "dib, go die in a bottomless pit." turns to aly "then bring him back to life." **

**Blez glomp's dib.**

Aly pries blez off of dib and throws him in the bottomless pit. Then aly brings dib back to life blez glomps him again.

"**Now, dib. I dare you to tell zim how inferior you are compared to him. And how much you wish to serve him. Then do whatever he says." Arianna said.**

"Here zim take this obedience ray." Zim shots dib and aly. "I am inferior to you and I would love to serve you." Dib said. "Good dib-stink now aly-saiyan you will set us free." Zim says. "HAHAHAHA me set you guys free yea right nice try zim it doesn't work on me." Aly takes away obedience ray.

**Blez glares at Arianna and zim "you jerks…I dare zim to spend the rest of the chapter handcuffed to keef!"**

Aly destroys handcuffs. "MUAHAHAHA!"

"**I don't really know you, vegeta…but since aly likes you, I give you snacks. Tallest and the sen, go get mauled by a tiger then jump in a volcano or something." Arianna takes away tallest snacks "no food for you." Arianna said.**

"Ok…" vegeta grabs snacks. "You like my father aly?" future trunks ask. "Yea he's my favorite character in dbz and you're tied in third with kid trunks." Aly said to f-trunks (I'm just gonna call him f-trunks much shorter.) "Who is second?" yamcha asks. "PICCOLO! And how did you get out of the rabid fan girl room?" aly asks in curiosity. "I don't know." Yamcha said while aly put the tallest and sen in a room with a tiger. The tallest and the sen started to scream. "MUAHHAHAHAHA!" aly laughs out and takes them out of the room and into a volcano and aly had an evil grin before she throw them in the volcano.

"**I DARE DIB TO SING JAR OF HEARTS BY CHRISTINA PERRY WITH ME!" blez shouts out.**

"Oh god so many songs and I really do love that song to the KMOD" aly says while they march towards to the KMOD (KMOD is the karaoke machine of doom.)

_~song starts~_

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you 'because all that's waiting is regret and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore you lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul don't come back for me who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found but I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars collecting you jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'cause you broke all your promises and now you're back you don't get to get me back _

_And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul don't come back for me don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?_

_~song ends~_

"I always loved that song." Aly commented.

**Arianna rolls her eyes and gives aly and gir a bunch of snacks. "Bye." Arianna said.**

"**BYE! BYE DIB! X3." Blez says while they leave.**

"BYE MEGHAN, BLEZ, AND ARIANNA! Now we have crazyone256."

"**I'M BACK!" co shouts out. "Hi aly." Erik says.**

"HI!" aly shouts out.

**Dib-WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?**

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" dib shouts out to the sky. "Your right dib…your head is gigantic!" aly said.

**Zim-HI ZIMMY! I dare you to call yourself lest inferior. XD**

"ZIM WILL ADMIT NOTHING!" zim shout out.

**Chi-Chi- I dare you to hit JB over the head with your frying pan of DOOM! MWAHAHAHHA DOOM!**

Chichi starts chasing JB with her frying pan.

**Vegeta- HI VEGGIE HEAD! I dare you to kill the fop…again! XD**

Vegeta growls and leaves the ship.

**Gaz- I dare you to go on a date with chibi trunks!**

Aly pushes chibi trunks and gaz in portal while zim had a sour look on his face. "What's the matter zimmeh are you…jealous?" aly says mockingly. "I'm not jealous aly-saiyan!" zim shouts out, and then vegeta comes back with an evil smirk on his face. "I see that you had fun." Aly said and vegeta just waves his hand at aly.

**Purple-I dare you to give all your snacks to red.**

Purple hesitates but gives his snacks to red.

**Red-I dare you to give half of your snacks to gir and the other half to aly. ^_^…what the head I give both the tallest a cookie just to be nice. XD **

**Veggie**

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" vegeta shouts out while red and purple check them for poison. "Ugh there not poisonous guys!" aly shouts at them. "Thank you nice lady!" gir shouts out.

**Goku-WHAT IS THE PIE!**

**Veggie**

Vegeta storms out of the room. "Ummm….blueberry." goku said very confused while chibi trunks and gaz comes back. "So what did you guys do?" Aly asks. "We just went to get pizza." Trunks said while zim gave him a hateful glare.

**Yamcha-I DARE YOU TO JUMP INTO FIRE!**

"A fellow yamcha hater. XDDD" aly says while pushing yamcha in fire. And yamcha is screaming in pain.

**Everyone-turn into irkens…beside aly. She haves a chose.**

"Of course I want to be irken!" aly shouts out and she gets red eyes green skin and antennas. "Wow this is so…AWESOME!" aly shouts. The z warrior except piccolo gets green skin antennas and black eyes. Chichi get the same thing as the z warriors. And, bulma gets blue eyes. And the two trunks get lavender eyes. Dib gets emerald eyes, while gaz still has her squint. "What the you will pay!" gaz shouts out while zim is trying to hide his blush. "Ooo zimmeh is blushing I knew you like gaz." Aly said prideful. Zim mumbles a few curses under his breath.

"**Why didn't piccolo change?" Erik asks.**

"**Elementary my dear phantom. You see a few million or so years ago namekins and irkens were one species then the ones who did not want to fight broke off and turn into a more peaceful spices. The namekins and irkens made a deal never to attack each other seeing that they are technically the same species just broken off. While irkens that don't want to fight for awhile go to the namik. But then unforeseen disasters with the weather happen and they thought all the namekins died. But of course the grand elder survived and lives unaware to the irkens and leave it be, then the z-fighter know everyone else, except that freiza did try to take over irk, when red and purple just turn tallest. They fought off frezia and he swore revenge then of course we all know what happen to freiza and his father at the end. Any questions?"**

Red, purple, and vegeta growled at the mention of frezia's name. "HAHA FREZIA EXPODED. XP" aly said.

"…**no I think you got it down…but how do you know all this?" Erik asks curiously. Co mumbles something under her breath. "What?" Erik asks.**

"Yea what is it." Aly asks as well.

**Co looks at Erik and everyone else and fly to the rafters "I know a few other saiyans…like 190?" said a little scared. "run." Erik says. "Yea…DON'T KILL ME VEGETA! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE I CAN SHOW YOU THERE WITH GOKU'S DAD!" co shouts out.**

"WHAT SHOW ME NOW!" vegeta starts walking towards co. "WAIT VEGETA!" aly shouts out and catches up the vegeta. "What is it kid?" vegeta asks. "Are you seriously going to see your own people when you're still irken?" aly asks and vegeta looks at himself. "Ugh...change me back." Vegeta says while I change him back to a saiyan. And, he starts to follow co.

"**Yea while vegeta is making co shows him the other saiyans I will continue from here.**

**Tak-I dare you to go on a date with goten.**

Aly pushes tak and goten to portal. "DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" tak shouts out. "Nope." Aly said while throwing tak and goten in portal. And purple has a jealous look on his face.

**Aly-I give you some snacks…BRING IT IN!**

**A truck comes in with loads of snacks.**

Aly jumps in the truck. "THANK YOU!" She says with chocolate in her mouth.

"**Ok back with 190 saiyan with bardock so that means you can torture him to. Now I shall go TO BED!" co screams out. "Bye." Erik and co say their goodbyes and leaves.**

"bye guys see you next time and that it for the show today and today's show was brought to you by toast good old toast." aly says her goodbyes. And, the Ghostbusters theme song starts playing and screams can be heard in the background.

Well hoped you liked this episode the iz and dbz dare show of awesomeness remember to R&R.


	3. frieza sucks DX

**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim or dbz the awesome people who make them do.**

A young namekian boy runs around the stage while shouting out. "GIR IS STUPID!" "WELL BEYBLADE SUCKS!" aly shouts out. "Why was there a namekian running around here?" piccolo asks. "That's my little brother and he seems to not like gir." Aly pouts. "oh yea I forgot well come backs sorry for that oh and I decided not to be irken anymore." Aly said. "Why you said you wanted to be irken?" goku said. "Cause I just remembered I can't eat anymore bacon WHYYYYYYYYYY!...ok now we crazyone256." Aly said.

"**HELLO!" co shouts out. "HI! Erik says.**

**Dib-your head is MORE THAN LARGE. GET USE TO IT!**

"MY HEADS NOT LARGE!" dib shouts out. "YES IT IS!" aly said.

**Zim-HI ZIMMY! I dare you to go on a date with gaz. :)**

Zim's face turns into a dark shade of green. "Oooo zimmeh is blushing!" aly said all lovey dovey. (Yea I said lovey dovey XDDD) "Now goes!" aly pushes zim and gaz in portal.

**Veggie**

**Co smiles evilly. **

**Yamcha- vegeta…KILL HIM**

"Finally." Vegeta says while he walks towards yamcha. "Then vegeta brutal murdered yamcha the end. Wasn't that a happy ending? XP" aly said while everyone is giving her a "your insane glance". Then zim and gaz come back.

**Zim-how was the date?**

"Well zimmeh…" aly asks. "It was good." Zim said while blushing.

**Goten-how was the date with tak?**

"It was ok we went to get ice cream." Goten said. "Yea that I had to pay for." Tak said in an annoyed voice.

**Bardock- I dare you to give girswaffles stuff with tacos.**

"Go go make tacos! XP" aly said and bardock goes to the kitchen.

"**Quick question co." eirk says. "Yes?" co said. "Why are you all bruised up?" Erik asks. "uh…this is a situation where if I don't tell vegeta I will die and a if I do tell him I will die so…might as well right?" co explains.**

"BAD VEGGIE HEAD!" aly hits vegeta's head. "BAD BARDOCK!" aly hits bardock's head as well. "Oh and I will get rid of the bruises." Aly heals co. "dones." Aly said.

"**ISAWFREZIA!" co runs off the stage. "Let me get that." Erik said while taking out a translator. "She said she saw frezia." Erik said.**

The tallest and vegeta have a very I'm pissed off look on their face. Then red and vegeta starts chasing after co.

"**Wow those three look MAD." Erik said while pointing at red, purple, and vegeta. Then Erik gets an evil idea. "HOLD IT PURPLE! I have a dare for you." Erik shouts out.**

"What is it?" purple asks.

**Purple-I dare you to go on a date with tak.**

"Oh how unfortunate now goes!" aly throws tak and purple in portal.

**Aly and gir-we give you a truck load of snacks!**

"Thank you." Aly said while gir jumped in the truck. And tak and purple come back.

**And co comes back and blocks the door from a mad red and vegeta. "Wow they are MAD." Co says then she sees purple in front of her. "Just my f****** luck.**

"**LANGUAGE!" Erik said while hitting her on the head. "Sorry. XP" co said.**

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" aly said but seems that purple didn't hear. Then she got in front of purple. "I've always wanted to do this…SOLAR FLARE!" aly shouted and a bright light surrounded aly and blinded purple. "AHHHHH I CANT SEE!" purple screamed out while an evil grin spread on aly's face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET PURPLE!" aly shouted at purple.

**Red, purple, and vegeta- FINE! I DARE YOU ALL TO KILL FREZIA BUT I WISH YOU ALL LUCK BECAUSE WHEN I TRY TO SHOT AT HIM HE HAD A BIG HOLE IN HIS GUT AND IT CAME BACK TOGETHER!**

"Wow just like cell, majin buu, and baby." Aly said. Then red, purple, and vegeta start heading towards the portal.

"**You really do NOT want to die." Erik asks. "oh yea…HOLD ON YOU THREE I JUST HAVE TO ASK PURPLE ONE THING!" co shouts out.**

"Well what is it?" purple said curiously.

**Purple-how was the date?**

"It was good." Purple said while they were walking to the portal. "Here co, Erik you two are gonna need this." Aly said while giving them cookies that make people immortal. "I'm gonna give all of my immortal cookies to the reviewers. I even eat them they taste like chocolate. Oh and if you don't want to be immortal anymore here is the antidote." Aly says while giving them the antidote.

"**Ok I shall go now. Bye ALY AND GIR!" co said. "Bye!" Erik shouted while they leave.**

"BYE!" gir waves. "Bye now we have girswaffles22. Oh and dib guess what." Aly said. "What?" dib asks? "BLEZ!" aly shouts out while blez glomps dib. "Oh and herez the taco's that bardock made." Gives taco's to Meghan.

"**THAT WAS HALARIOUS! XD" Meghan shouts. "Yeah, I have to admit, that was pretty funny." Arianna said. "I LOVE YOU DIB!" blez starts to foam at the mouth. "SAY YOU LOVE ME!" blez shouts out.**

"An Awww thank you guy that's really sweet…oh and here are your cookies that give you immortality and the antidote." Aly said while giving Meghan the cookies and antidote. "I love you." Dib said. Then the tallest and vegeta come back from fighting frieza.

"**I dare dib to die….aly gets to kill him. With a chainsaw. And some sporks." Arianna said.**

Aly takes out some sporks and a chainsaw and starts chasing dib around and dib screams.

"**Doncha' think that's a little too harsh?" Meghan asks. "No. harsh would be sending him in a rocket to the sun, handcuffed to keef and having to do math homework the whole way there." Arianna said.**

Aly brings dib back to life. "What kind of math fractions or algebra? Aly asks.

"**Wow. That is harsh. LET'S DO THAT TO THE SEN AND THE TALLEST!" Meghan shouts out and Arianna fist pumps. "YEA! AND TAKE AWAY ALL OF THERE SNACKS TOO!" Arianna says.**

Aly throws the sen, tallest, and keef in a rocket full of math homework and they take off. "The funny part is that was my math homework." Aly said.

"**DIB! WE HAVEN'T GONE ON OUR HONEYMOON YET! WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO?" blez shouts out excitedly. "To the dinosaur ages…" Meghan mumbles.**

"Uhhhhh" dib said.

"**HOW ABOUT YOU COME TO IRK WITH ME!" blez shouts out. Arianna face palm. "Honeymoons' are supposed to be romantic." Arianna said. "THERE'S ROMANTIC STUFF ON IRK!" blez shouted. "Is there zim?" Meghan asks.**

"No irk is just a place where smeets are born and a military training facility." Zim said. (I'm using big words :3)

"**I DON'T CARE! LETS JUST FINISH THE DANG REVIEW ALREADY!" Arianna yelled. "You're right…I DARE GIR TO DANCE WITH MEH! XD" Meghan shouted.**

"I'm gonna join!" aly shouts out then caramelldanscen starts playing. Aly, Meghan, and gir start dancing then the music stops.

"**Who you gonna call" arianna asks. "GHOSTBUSTERS!" Meghan, gir, **and aly** shouted. "Aly, dib doesn't have a big head. He isn't crazy either, he's just mis-understood." Blez said.**

"I SAY HE A BIG MEANIE HE MEAN TO THAT BIGFOOT KID!" aly shouts.

"**GHOSTBUSTERS! XD" Meghan shouts. "Blez, he does have a big head. In fact. It's so disturbingly large. You could park a car on it and still have room for a party." Arianna said. "T_T"**

"I wanna test that theory I GOT THE CAR!" aly said and parked a car on dib's head and had an epic party.

"**IT'S TRUE!...GHOSTBUSTERS! XD" Meghan said.**

"You guys are funny. :3" aly said.

"**Seriously Meghan, shut up." Arianna said. "NEVUUUUUUUR!" Meghan then jumped on dibs head and started dancing. "I LOVE CHEESY POOFS! YOU LOVE CHEESY POOFS! IF WE DIDN'T EAT CHEESY POOFS, WE'D BE LAME! XD" Meghan sings out.**

"Everyone I have one thing to say!" everyone looks at aly. "GHOSTBUSTERS!" then the theme song starts playing.

"**-_- something is seriously wrong with you." Arianna said. "I KNOW!" Meghan said and continued to dance. Blez pull's Meghan off of dibs head and grabs dib by the arm. "Let's go. NOW." blez shouts. "You might want to listen to her, dibbeh. Remember what happened to zim? XD" Meghan said.**

Dib cowers in fear.

"**That reminds me." Blez said and slaps zim and kicks him in the squeedilyspooch.**

"OW MY SQUEEDILYSPOOCH!" zim shouts out in pain.

"**That's only part of what I'm gonna do to you." Blez said while starting up a chainsaw.**

Zim screams.

**Arianna **and aly** jump in front of zim. "WHAT YOUR PROBLEM?" Arianna shouts out. "HE KILLED KAT!" blez shouts out. **

"Do you mean Kat from kid vs. Kat?" aly asked.

"**That was somewhere else! GO KILL HIM THERE! NOT ON THE SHOW!" Meghan shouts out. Blez stops the chainsaw. "Whatever." Blez says and throws a glass of water on him.**

Zim starts to scream in pain. Then an aly walk out of the stage and comes back with a towel. "Here zim." Aly gives zim the towel and he dries himself off.

"**Just take your stoopid boyfriend and GO!" Arianna says impatiently. Then blez takes dib to irk with her. "Well, it's been fun…kinda…okay, not really. But I've got to go take care of my brothers…" Meghan grabs a rusty shovel. "Here are some snacks." Meghan gives aly, gir, vegeta, and zim the snacks. "Bye." Meghan says and leaves. "See ya." Arianna says and then leaves.**

"Bye guys and we are done for today cause I can't write anymore and no more reviews so byes people review to torture." Aly says goodbye and 'let it rock' starts playing in the background.

**And that's it cause it's almost time for me to go to bedz so bye and I'm not fixing my grammar I willz talk like this FOR EVEA!**


	4. new people come on show and waffles

**Disclaimer: me no own dbz or invader zim **

The lights go on and aly is standing there in a pink frilly dress growling. "Hi everyone." Aly said while zam and the others start to snicker. "Come on aly go on." Zam said in a mocking tone and aly gave her the death glare. "I am an idiot and I when I grow up I will marry yamcha." Aly starts to puck. "No no aly you can't puck." Zam said with a smirk on her face. Aly swallows and shudders. "Am I done now?" Aly asks. "No now you have to kiss yamcha." Zam said. "HECK NO I AM NOT KISSING THAT HOOYYMAN!" aly yelled. "What do you want to go into a room with Justin beiber?" zam asks aly starts to think. "Bye!" aly leaves and goes into the room where Justin beiber is singing. "That was mean zam." An irken girl with black eyes and a black and silver invader uniform said. "Well jaz I just can't believe she actually went in the room." Zam said and aly comes out running and screaming "I think you broke her!" zim said while covering his antennas. "Yep I did." Zam said while also covering her antennas.

~3 hours later~

"Ok I'm back and finally out of that horrible dress. And the reason why I was doing that was because I lost a beat with zam." Aly said while glaring at zam. "Anyways let's get back to the show now we have girswaffles22." Aly said.

**Meghan appears with THOUSANDS of tacos and a Mickey Mouse costume. "I'VE JUST WATCHED DRAGON BALL Z!" Meghan shouted out. "Unfortunately so." Arianna said.**

"Awesomeness." Aly said. "TACOS!" gir shouts out while grabbing the tacos.

"**I'M GONNA WATCH SOME MORE!" Meghan turns on her laptop but Arianna takes it away. "NO MORE! WE'RE REVIEWING!" Arianna shouts and Meghan starts to pout.** (Made it rhyme XD) **"I hate you." Meghan said. "Whatever. And anyway, Blez should be returning any-"but Arianna was interrupted by a large KABOOOOOOOOOOOM. "WE'RE BACK!" Blez shouts out while still holding dib. "" Arianna and Meghan say. "YAY!" blez shout out. And Meghan turns to aly. "What's kid vs. kat?" Meghan asks. "It's a show." Arianna says.**

"It is a show and it kinda reminds me of invader zim except it's a kid who is trying to stop an alien cat from ether trying to destroy the world or just rule it. And kat is from outer space he is mostly good with making weapons and stuff like zim is but his whole species look like the sphinx cat." Aly shudders. "But he looks better in cartoon form." Jaz said.

"**Oh. No, kat is blez's friend and also tak's twin sister. Strange yes, but that's how it's supposed to be." Meghan explained.**

"Ahhh." Aly said.

"**Meghan?" Arianna asks. "Yes?" Meghan says. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Arianna shouts out. ":( Why are you being mean?" Meghan asks. "Because I am." ":( I need a hug." Meghan hugs gir, gohan, and zim. "XD now I feel better" Meghan says. **

"When I feel said I hug chibi zim." Aly hugs chibi zim. "He's so cute. X3" aly said.

"**I want dib to die again." Arianna said and she throws him in an erupting volcano and dibs screams can be heard. "I'm still not satisfied." Arianna said. "Try throwing blez in there too." Meghan says. "Alright." Arianna throws blez in volcano. "You're right! I feel much better! XD" Arianna said.**

"Wait a minute where did that volcano came from. o_O" aly says.

"**CHEESEBAWLES!" Meghan shouts out.**

"CUPCAKES!" aly shouts out.

**Arianna rolls her eyes and goes to sit down. "I want dib to read got your nose! By the familiar D." Arianna says. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Meghan shouts out. "Why not?" Arianna asks. "1) we have that as a dare on our show. 2) It will ruin his tiny brain forever." Meghan explained. "Oh. I don't care." Arianna says. "Whatever. Gohan, why are you so cute?" Meghan asks.**

"Yay for trauma. XD" aly brought dib back to life. And she drags dib to the computer and put up got your nose. "Now read." Aly said. "I don't know." Gohan said.

~20 minutes later~

Dib comes back and his eye is twitching really badly. "So how was it?" aly asks but she only gets silence back. "Yep he's traumatized." Aly said. "Why is he traumatized aly-saiyan?" zim said while getting closer to them. And dib screams out "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and dib runs in to a corner.

"**STOP WITH ALL THE DRAGON BALL Z!" Arianna yells out. "Well it is a crossover game show thing, you know." Meghan said.**

"She is right now I will summon chibi vegeta." Chibi vegeta comes out of nowhere and aly hugs him. "GET OFF OF ME!" chibi vegeta screams out. "NEVA!"

"**T_T just shut up." Arianna said. "I WANT TO BE A SAIYAN TOO! XD" Meghan shouts out. "I DARE DIB TO BE AN IRKEN LIKE ME!" blez shouts out.**

"Your wish is granted." Aly said. Dib turns into an irken with blue eyes. (I change it to blue :D) and Meghan grows a tail. "I GOTS THE SHENRON IN ME! X3" aly shouts out.

"**How'd you get out of the lava?" Meghan asks. "…uh, mind your own business." Blez says then Meghan hits blez in the head with a frying pan and she passes out. "Nice shot." Arianna complemented. "Thanks. ^_^" Meghan said. Then blez gets up while Meghan jumps behind dib. "Hide me." Meghan says. Blez pushes dib to the ground and grabs Meghan by the arm. "HELP! MY OWN OC IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Meghan shouts out.**

"SORRY A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!" aly said while running away from a pack of dib fan girls with butcher knives. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" aly shouts out while she is running. And aly has a DX face.

"**Now this should be fun to watch" Arianna said. "Why did she push me down?" dib asks. "This is a good thing. If she can push you down, that means she's turned back into her evil, un-loving old self." Arianna said. Blez kicks the door open and Meghan comes running out. "What happened?" Arianna asks. "Justin…BEIBER…" Meghan said. "Uh, blez? Do you think you went a little too far with Justin beiber?"Arianna asks then blez turns to her with a crazed look in her eyes. "Don't kill me. Um, maybe we should go now…bye." Arianna says.**

"OK BYE NOW BEFORE WE BRING THE NEXT PERSON! SOMEBODY GET RID OF THE FAN GIRLS THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" aly shouts out while still running from fan girls with butcher knives.

~12 hours later~

"….ok…..now….we…..have….miss…author." aly pants out.

**Two women walk in. one is a tall girl with fair skin, silver eyes, and aqua hair. The other is an 8 foot tall irken who looks like purple but with long legs, long black hair, and a gold tiara. They're followed by a gold female version of gir. "Hiya! I'm miss author, and I'm a vampire! Dib, try to kill me. I'm kinda thirsty." Ms. A hisses and bares her fangs.**

Dib hides behind a chair. And aly drinks 200 water bottles. "Don't you think you drake enough?" Zam asks. "Yea I'm good. And sweet a vampire." Aly said.

"**Aren't you gonna introduce us?" the female irken asks. "Oh, right. These r meh ocs. The irken is princess Aniraxa, and that's her SIR, Gardinia." Ms. A said. "I like waffles!" gardinia said. "Yes you do. Ok, aly you're not crazy. You're a fruit loop in a world of cheerios. Plz let us be characters." Ms.A asks.**

"YAY CHEERIOS! And sure I don't mind I have…OVER 9000! Rooms on this ship so I can fit a lot of people in here." Aly said. "That is a lot of rooms." Goku said. "Yes it is kakarot yes it is." Aly said.

**Ms.A measures around dibs head. "Whoo. 90 inches around. Biggest head ever." Ms.A says.**

"HA I TOLD YOU SO DIB! Wait I mean WE ALL TOLD YOU SO!" aly shouts out. "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" dib shouts out.

"**Aniraaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxaaaaaaaa, its ziiiiiiiiiim!" Ms.A says. "Shut up." Antraxa blushes. "You luvs the zimmeh. Zim, an wants to you to be her prince. You'll be above the tallest, too. So marry her and don't ask why!" Ms.A says.**

"NOOOO HE'S MY ZAGR ZIM!…I know I get a zim that is not in any pairings I'll be back." Aly goes in the portal.

~5 hours later~

Aly and another zim comes out of the portal. "Here you go." Aly gives np-zim to an. (np stands for no pairing X3)

**Purple-how do you feel about Ur sister and him being above you?**

"WHAT ZIM ABOVE ME THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" purple shouts out. "Well it is possible purple." Aly said with a smirk.

"**Red you bore me. So I'm a fire demoness and you burn!" Ms.A says. "I thought you were a vampire." Antraxa says. "I iz both. What's tak look like? Plz tell me!" Ms.A asks.**

Red screams in pain. "You're a demon too sweet and I can only describe her face but not her clothes but she is an irken with purple eyes, a British accent, and she is taller than zim. I hope that will help." Aly says. "YOU'RE A DEMON!" dib shout out. "Yep I'm a demon Scary yes." aly says.

**Gir-go out with gardenia. She likes all the stuff u do.**

"OKEY!" gir and gardenia goes in portal.

~5 hours later~

Gir and gardenia come back. "So what you do?" aly asks. "We went and played in the cheese." Gir said.

**Aly- this ez mah flaming taser saw of doom use it wisely. **

"**Ok, that's it for now." Ms.A says.**

"YAY WEPONS!" aly hugs the taser. "Wait if you're a demon then why do you need weapons?" piccolo asks. "I don't I just like weapons better. And my demon powers are way too powerful, so I use them when I need to like if frezia shows up." Aly said. "Oh and now we have crazyone256."

"**HELLO! Oh and thank you for the immortal cookies. I ate them because you said chocolate." Co said.**

"I love the little chocolates I love them good." aly says.

"**Hi I also ate them because I don't need her being all crazy 24/7." Erik said.**

"But craziness is awesome." Aly eats 1000 chocolate chips and goes crazy. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" aly shouts out.

**Purple- tell us the truth or SPY BUG! MWAHAHAHAHA yes I used the spy bug.**

"Yea tell us or I will make you go in a room with Rebecca black." Aly said. "Who is this Rebecca black?" purple asked. "You will find out soon if you don't answer the question." Aly said. "Okkk we went to this fair thingy." Purple said. "I LOVES THE FAIR! And did you do anything else?" aly asks. Purple gets a dark green blush on his face. "Ok let's just use the spy bug then." Aly said. "NO!" purple and tak shouts out and tries to grab the spy bug out of my hand. Aly flies towards the computer. "YOU WILL NEVA CATCH ME!" aly shouts out. Then she puts the spy bug in the computer and it shows tak and purple getting married. Aly had a :O look on her face. "CO! THEY ACTUALLY GOT MARRIED!" aly shouts out excitedly. And tak and purple had a huge blush on their face.

**Zim- same goes for zim spy bug and all. XD**

"Goes on zimmeh." Aly said. "We just went to see priest nothing major." Zim said. "WHAT! IT'S LIKE EVERYONE BUT ME HAS SEEN THAT MOVIE!" aly shouts out.

**Red- I dare you to dip your foot into water…DON'T PUSH HIM IN THOUGH.**

"Awwwww then whats the fun in that?" aly says. Red dips his toe in and he starts running around the room screaming.

**Dib- YOUR HEAD IS LARGE! XD**

"MY HEAD'S NOT LARGE!" dib shouts out. "Yes it is…I will prove it." Aly puts a kitchen on dib's head. "There see." Aly said.

**Vegeta-kill the FOP and YAMCHA!**

"Yea go and kill him." Aly says. And vegeta brutally murders yamcha and the FOP.

**Purple-make out with tak.**

Aly throws tak and purple in a closet. "TAPR! XD" aly shouts out.

**Zim-make out with gaz. *evil smile* NO OBJECTIONS.**

Aly drags zim and gaz to a different closet. "LET ZIM GO YOU PAHETIC SAIYAN!" zim yells out. "Nope I will not." Aly said while she throws them in the closet.

**Aly and gir- I GIVE YOU TWO WAFFLES! **

"Thank you." Aly said. "THANK YOU NICE LADY!" gir shouts out.

"…**do I even ask?" Erik says and co looks at her clothing. "Eheheheh…it was the cookie thing." Co said. "Frezia?" "He tried to take my cookies. I still have one though. I just wanted to be on my way and then BAM freiza came again! I thought they killed him, but anyway he just came and try to take my immortal cookie, but I was able to stop him, but…" "But?" Erik says. "He took the antidote." Co said. "He wah?" Erik asks. "Took the antidote." Co said again. "Aly can you just give us another one." Erik asks.**

"Sure and the next time I see freiza I'm gonna go all demon on him." Aly give the antidote.

"**But he is using the antidote to make the immortal cookie and to make himself young without an antidote." Co said. **

"HE'S WHAT!" vegeta shouts out.

"**I AM GETTING THERE VEGGIE HEAD!" co shouts out. "Any way, he only needs one more thing." Co said. "Which is…?" Erik asks. "A strain of a war cat princess." Co said. "That's got to be hard to find." Erik says. "One problem…" "I was afraid of that." Erik says. "I'm her." Co tries to do a bright smile. "(0)_0… aly do a favor for me and look after her for a few days. I am sure she be MORE THAN HAPPY to kill yamcha and some other people for you and vegeta." Erik asks.**

"Sure it's no problem." Aly says.

"**But…" "STAY! I am going to get sesshomaru." Erik says. "But…" "NO BUTS! Stay. Co growls. "Bye see you in a few days!" Erik shouts out then leaves. "Meanie." Co says.**

"Ok that's it for today now co you are gonna probably need some protection…JAK!" aly shouts out. "Ugh what is it?" jak asks. "You need to guard co." aly said. "Why?" "Cause you're my most violent oc I created." Aly said. "True…fine I will do it but you have to give me some weapons." Jak says. "Fine just don't destroy the ship. Now co, , antraxa, and gardinia follow me to your rooms." Aly gives jak his wepons and walks co, , antraxa, and gardinia to their rooms.

**Ok sorry I didn't update since forever but school comes first and also I had a horrible cold but it's going away so R&R.**


	5. SIR UNITS EVERYWHERE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or invader zim **

The lights come on and vegeta and goku are chowing down while aly is putting all zagr stuff in the no pairing zim. Then a piece of food flies towards aly. "EEP!" aly ducks. "KAKAROT STOP EATING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN! YOUR FOOD FLY EVERYWHERE!" aly shouts out. "Sorry!" goku said with a full mouth. "Ugh…" aly starts to finish her work then aly hears yelling near co's room. Aly flies towards the co's room and she see's co yelling at jak. **"LEAVE ME ALONE JAK OR I SHALL BIT YOU HEAD OFF! I AM JUST TAKING A SHOWER! WHY CANT HE BE BACK! IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO DAYS NOW!" co shouts out. **"JAK! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OVER HER! NOT TO STALK HER!" aly grabs jak by his antennas and drags him away from the door. (Just saying I'm still flying.) "Let…me…go…aly." jak said. **Co storms into the bathroom and locks the door so jak can't get in. **

~30 minutes later~

**Co comes out much happier of course after a few dares other people did. "Refreshing…now seeing that I am STILL stuck here…DARES!" co shouts out. **"Yay!" aly shouts out. **"Yamcha die" co says. **Aly shots a ki blast at yamcha. "Eh that was too easy." Aly said. Then she finishes her work. "FINALLY…ok antraxa here's the real zimmeh." Aly gives zim to antraxa.** "Purple 0_0 you guys got married? Wow…can I be the god mother? I mean come on. GIR DON'T YOU BLOW UP THE KITCHEN AGAIN!" co shouts out. **"God not again." Aly says then she flies towards the kitchen. "Uhhh sure." Tak says.

~2 hours later~

A burnt aly and gir come back. "Uhhh..." f-trunks says. "Don't ask." Aly said. **"Aly and gir I thou give thee waffles. :)" co gives aly and gir waffles. **"And thee giveth thee cupcakes." Aly gives co cupcakes. "THANK YOU!" gir shouts out. **"Red and purple how do you feel that I am a rare war cat princess?" co asks. **"I don't know" The red says. **Co smiles evilly. "I dare you and gaz to go on a ROMANTIC DATE! You know not the movies but the food joints that's not pizza like or fast food like. :)" co says. **"K let's see here where should they go hmmmm." Aly thinks then a light bulb appears over aly's head. "I gotz it they are gonna eat in a fancy restaruant…" "How is that romantic?" chi chi asks. "You didn't let me finish they are gonna go to a fancy restaurant in…PARIS!" aly shouts out. "aly-saiyan what is this Paris?" zagr zim asks. (K since I put all zagr stuff in the np zim he shall be called zagr zim.) "So I have seen from sooooooo many TV shows they mention that Paris is called the city of love." Aly gives zagr zim a wig and contacts. He puts them on and aly pushes them in the portal.

Then a person wearing a red demons mask, and a black cloche jumps behind aly. "BOO!" the dude in the demon mask shouts. Aly says "GOD!" then jumps and the demon mask person starts to laugh. "HAHAHA! I got you this time aly." The person takes off his mask and shows he is an irken with light blue eyes. Aly goes back on the ground. "I will get my revenge Zak." Aly said. "Oh and say hi to the readers." Aly says. "Sup readers." Zak says then he walks off the stage.

"**Goku…WHAT IS THE SIMPLE MATH EQASHION OF PIE?" co asks.** "Ok kakarot I even know this." Aly says. "Uhhhhh….strawberry…" goku says. "-_- you're even more stupid than I thought." Aly said. **"Gohan I dare you to kiss videl." Co says. "**WHAT!" gohan says while blushing. "XD this is funny." Aly says. "Since no one is going willingly." Aly pushes gohan and videl together. **"GOHAN AND VIDEL SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" co giggles. **

"**Back!" Erik says. **"Sup erik." Aly says. **"Finally…" "Your are staying, but with sesshomaru." Erik says. "Wha…?" co says. "I shall relive jak of his duty." Sesshomaru says. "My life sucks does it aly?" co asks. **"At least you don't have a brother who constantly asks you to play with him." Aly says. **"I shall also teach you how to fight with a sword, but we need someone to teach you kai." Sesshomaru says. Co see's vegeta and aly looking at her. "Oh no…" "Now I am going to find more freiza's location ok? Bye vegeta, aly, sesshomaru and co." Erik leaves. "I worry sometimes on what he plans." Co sighs. "I am going to bed." "OH and one more thing." Erik says. "Oh no…" "Sesshomaru, stay in her room would you?" Erik says. "WHAT?" co shouts out. "BYE!" Erik leaves. "I know what he's planning now aly and you are going to enjoy every second of it are you?" co asks. **

"Actually we are both gonna be suffering." Aly says. "Why?" chibi trunks asks. "Cause vegeta is gonna be teaching us both. T_T and also kakarot will teach us some of his techniques." aly says. "How do you know that?" real zim asks. "Cause they taught me everything I know right now kakarot is teaching me how to become a super saiyan." Aly says. **Co sighs. "Night." "Good night. I shall follow you shortly." Co groans. "This is going to be a LONG stay is it aly?" co asks. **"Yea I think so….now we have girswaffles22." Aly says.

"**OMYGOSH! You threatened purple with Rebecca black! You's evil! XD AND YAY I'M SAIYAN!" Meghan says. **"I call it mildly evil." Aly says. **"I'm tired! I wanna go home! Where's my teddy bear!" Arianna starts bawling. "T_T blez turned her into a 3 year old, and I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO CHANGE HER BACK!" Meghan shouts out. **"Hmmm let me try." Aly uses her powers on Arianna but nothing happened. "WHAT THE FREAK DID YOU DO TO HER!" aly yells out.

"**I think she's funny this way. And very vulnerable." Blez kicks Arianna. **"CHILD ABUSER!" aly shouts out. **"BLEZ! STOP! YOU'RE MAKING HER CRY MORE! SHE'S BURNING A HOLE THROUGH MY HEAD!" Meghan shouts out. **Aly covers her ears. "The pain." Aly says. **"Psh. Whatever." Blez says. "TURN HER BACK NOOOWW!" Meghan yells. "Nah, I'm good." Blez says. "T_T I liked you better when you were a dib fan girl. I just had to hit you didn't I?" Meghan rolls her eyes. **

"Me too you were much more nicer. :(" aly says. **"Oh yeah, thanks for that. I don't know why I acted like a drooling idiot. Also…" blez kicks dib in his ginormous head. "I'm glad I can do that now." **"Ow my head." Dib rubs his head. **"I'S COOOOLD! I WAN' MAH BLANKEY! GIVE MEEE!" Arianna whines. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Meghan shouts then Arianna starts to cry harder. **

Aly covers her ears. "IT HURTS SO BAD!" aly shout out. **"I DARE PROF. MEMBRANE TO FIND A CURE TO THIS OR SOMETHING!" Meghan shouts out over Arianna's screams. **"OK I WILL ALSO MAKE BULMA AND ZAM HELP TOO! MEMBRANE, BULMA, ZAM PLEASE FIND A CURE TO MAKE BLEZ AND ARIANNA BACK TO NORMAL!" aly shouts over Arianna's screams. "OK!" they all shout out and zam leads them to her lab.

"**I dare zim to kill dib with a Spork that's covered in acid and then throw his body into a vat of lava, then get his bones out and send it in a rocket to the sun…with keef." Blez says. "O.O you're starting to scare me." Meghan says. **"Umm blez sorry to say this but….YOUR COMPLETELY INSANE! And that dare is way too gory so I will do something else." Aly throws water on dib and he's screaming in pain. (Just to remind you guy's dib is still an irken.) **"That's good." Blez says. **

**Suddenly a hole forms in the wall and a little SIR comes through. "I'M LEA! X3 oh! HI GIR!" lea waves a lot. "Aw she's so cute. Too bad BLEZ owns her. -_-…" Meghan says. **"HI!" gir waves too. "Awww she's like my sir." Aly says. "Wait you have a sir." Tak says. "Yea she was created after zam." Aly says then a sir unit with magenta eyes falls out of the sky. "HI I'M LIN!" the little sir unit shout out.

"**Gir? Does you still has mah monkeh? Lea asks. **"Yes…wait I don't know…." Gir shrugs. **Lea holds up a rubber pig. "This is for you!" lea gives the pig to gir. **"THANK YOU!" gir shouts. **"AWWWWWW! X3 sorreh. Anyway we need to all-" Arianna screams. "SHUT UP! Sheesh…MEMBRANE! HURRY UP WITH THAT CURE THINGY! My ears are starting to bleed." Meghan says. **

"**Dib? Have you ever seen happy tree friends?" an evil grin spreads on blez's face. "If you haven't, watch it now. I'm sure you'll find it delightful." Blez says. "No dib! Don't do it! THERE'S TOO MUCH BLOOD AND GORE FOR YOU TO HANDLE!" Meghan shouts out. "Do it dib. You have to do every dare that we say." Blez says. "I dare you not to watch it!" Meghan says. "I dare you to watch it." Blez says. "I dare you not to watch it!" Meghan shouts. "I dare you to watch it." "Fine! Aly! You decide whether he watches it or not!" Meghan says. **

"**Fair enough. But if you hate dib, you'll make him watch it." Blez says. "Pllllleeeeeeeez no!" Meghan shouts out. **"no he wont see it just like meghan said its to gory." Aly says. "**Anyway, zim." Blez said. "NO! DON'T BE EVIL TO ZIM!" Meghan shouts out. "But I hate him. I hate him more than I hate dib." Blez says. "Wow. Now that's a strong hate right there…but still, aly won't let you be meant to zim anyway." Meghan says. **"It's true and because of the dares you're saying it's really scary." Aly says. **"Alright. Tallest I hate you both." Blez says. "You hate everyone, don't you?" Meghan asks. **"Again fan girl blez was much nicer….and less gory" Aly says. **"Yes, why?" blez asks. "Never mind. Keef, what grade are you in?" Meghan asks. "How does that even matter?" blez asks. "Cuz if I get held back, I want to make sure he won't be in my class. As long as he isn't in 7****th**** or 8****th**** grade, I'm good." Meghan says. **

"I'm in 5th grade." Keef says. **"I WANT MY MOMMMYYYYYY!" Arianna shouts out. Meghan then throws her off a cliff. "Ah, the sweet sound of silence." Meghan says. **"Stupid heart." Aly powers up then flies towards Arianna and grabs her. Aly comes back and poof's up a sound proof room with toys in it and puts Arianna in it.

"**Gir, do you wanna dance? X3 I like dancin!" lea shouts out.** Lea, gir, Lin, and gardinia start dancing to the caramelldansen. **"I can't believe how cute she is! X3 best SIR ever! XD" Meghan says. "Your ignorance amuses me. I can't believe how puerile the automation is. Her and this repulsive moron you refer to as "gir." It's pathetic really. I feel that I'm surrounded by drooling idiots, that spend most of their time on meaningless things such as fan fiction. The internet shouldn't be used by the public if all they do is sit around and lower their I.Q. I can even feel my intelligence being lowered at this very moment." Blez says. Meghan eye twitches. "I…um…I'm gonna go now…bye." Meghan starts bawling about feeling of lack of intelligence. **

"Don't kill blez, don't kill blez, don't kill blez…" Aly chants. Then Membrane, bulma, and zam come back. "We have some great news, good news, and some bad news which one do you want to hear first." Bulma says. "Uhhh great news." Aly says. "We have the cure ready for Arianna." Bulma gives aly the cure. "What's the good news?" Aly asks.

"We are almost finished with the cure for blez." Zam says. "And the bad news?" aly asks. "We are going to need some of blez's blood of when she was a dib fan girl." Prof. Membrane says. "Uhhh Meghan do you have that kind of blood?" aly puts Arianna's cure in a cup and gives it to her. Arianna drinks it and she turns back to normal. Aly opens the door and Arianna comes out.

**The girls walk in. "this place is epic!" Ms.A says. **"Thank you." Aly says. **"Mom, calm down." Antraxa says. "uh, you can't order me around. I'm teh mommy. Ok, darey dares, then back to the rooms." Ms. A says. "Red I can have weapons if I fudging want! Queen Arrilla will not be spoken to like that!" Ms.A says. **Red cowers at Ms.A's tone of voice.

"**Carlos, I am your mother. An is Ur big sis." Ms.A says in a darth Vader voice. **"Wait your name is carlos?" aly asks. "Yea what's wrong with that?" purple asks. "Nothing I just didn't except your name to be Carlos." Aly says. **"What do you truthfully think of my daughter? Lie and I will taste irken blood for the first time. I hear it's good." Ms.A says. **Aly hooks up a lie detector on zim. "Zim thinks of her as a good person but zim barley knows her." Zim says. "Hmmmm the lie detector says he's not lying." Aly says.

"**Dib you. Have a big Head It Is 90 Inches around." Ms.A says. **"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" dib shouts out. "Are you kidding me dib we did all of does test to prove it was and we got it right but you still protest." Aly says. **"Tak hmm. Know what you look like now. Thx aly! Water droid, blast her!" Ms.A shouts. **"Your welcome." Tak starts running. **"Gir gardenia is now your gf. Enjoy." Ms.A says. **"OKKKAAYYY!" gir shouts out. **"Ok, back to our room. L8rs!" **they go back to their room. "Ugh I'm soooo tired well that's it for today bye everyone." Aly and the others go to their rooms.

**Ok this is the longest story I ever wrote so R&R. **


	6. SQUID MONTERS!

**Me no own dbz or invader zimmeh.**

Aly is flying with some cob webs and placing them on the ceiling while humming 'this is Halloween'. "What are you doing?" the real zim asks. "I'm decorating the ship." Aly says. "For what?" dib asks. "Dude it's almost Halloween." Aly keeps putting on the cob webs. "WHAT! Almost Halloween." Zim and zagr zim starts to panic. "Calm down you could stay here with the other people who don't want to go trick or treating." Aly says.

"ZAK! BRING ME TEH MANICANS!" Zak comes with manikins and gives them to aly. She starts to wrap up the manikins in the cob webs. "Now I'm gonna need some fake blood." Zak gives aly a gallon of fake blood. "Where did you get this?" aly asks. "I have my ways." Zak says. Aly finishes putting the fake blood on the manikins. "SPIDERS!" then 4 black widows come. "AHHHHHH!" dib screams. "Calm down big head there males." Aly said. "How is that nothing to worry about?" dib asks. "Well because the females are the poisonous ones not the males. NOW GO ON THE CEILING!" the spiders do as there command and goes near the manikins.

"Hmmmm oh yea arilla said she would be here. Ok I bez back." Aly flies towards arilla's room and land. **Aly walks in to see Ms.A, now to be called arilla, fitting antraxa for a…wedding gown? **"Hi." Aly said. **Arilla spins around to find aly at the door. "Oh, hi aly. This may look a bit odd, but I know by the end of the show, I will have her and zim married. Ok, can u bring my dares to…ah, never mind. Take a seat sweetheart I'll be back soon." Antraxa sits down.** "Ok lets goes." **Arilla follows aly to the guests. **

"**Ok, got a few. First thou." Arilla gives aly a cookie and a sisterly hug. "Thank you for everything. I'm now a loyal reader. Now, dares!" arilla says. **"Thanks." Aly said. **"Zim you and my daughter are to go out tonight. You know, get to know each other. Aly, set it up, plz. I trust you." Arilla asks. **"Hmmmm I know Japan." "Why Japan." Piccolo says. "Because it's awesome there! But after she's done with her dress." Aly says.

~2 hours later~

Anatraxa and zim go into the portal. **"What, I haven't seen my son in ages and I don't even get a hug?" arilla says. **"Goes and hugs your mommy." Aly says. Purple hugs arilla. **"Red as Queen of the irkens, try to stay on my good side. I may LOOK human, but you never know." Arilla says. **"Y-yes Queen Arilla." Red says. **"Gir you and my gardi are soooo cute! Have 55 cupcakes each." Arilla gives them cupcakes. **"THANK YOU!" gir shouts out happily.

"**Dib, deny the fact that you have a 90 inch head one more time, and I swear I will bite." Arilla says. **Dib hides. **"Back to the room. Ttyl!" arilla says. She goes to her room then comes back. "Ugh, I'm such a bubble head. Ok everyone, I was doing some IZ research, and the show that replaced you is…MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT! Go kill the cast." Arilla says. **"WHAT! THAT SHOW REPLACED INVADER ZIM!" aly gets her guns but stops. "Come on guys they're the ones that replaced you now let's…KILL THEM!" aly shouts out. Aly and the iz cast go to destroy mlAatr (its short for that robot show I no want to say the whole thing DX)

~1 hour later~

"Mission completed!" aly shouts.** "Aly, upon said research, I learned all about tak. Her disguise is cool, and she kinda looks like An when she was little…but minus the hair, of course." Arilla says. **"Wow they could almost be twins. :3" aly says. **"So I'll be kind, since she reminds me of my baby." Arilla gives tak a genie bottle. "You're lucky that you remind me of my child. So I this gives you immunity to 2 dares ok, done! C u l8r!" arilla goes back to her room. **

"K bye. Co are youz ok?" aly asks. **"She is being too quiet…" sesshomaru says. "WELL HOW DO YOU FEEL AFTER A WHOLE MONTH OF TRAINING AND WAKING UP IN 4 IN THE FRINGING MORING?" co shouts out. **"I almost missed the show because I was sleepy." Aly rubs her eyes. **"Tak thanks!" co says. **"Your welcome…" tak looks greener than usually. **"Tak you don't look so good…" co says. **"Say what?" aly looks at tak. "Tak are you ok?" Aly asks in concern. "I'm fine." Tak looks like she's gonna throw up. **"Tak…medical ward really quick…" co says. **"I'm telling you guys I'm fine." Aly grabs tak's shoulder. "To the medical ward you go. Co grabs my shoulder." Co puts her hand on aly's shoulder and she instant transmiton's to the medical ward.

~after awhile~

Aly, co, and tak come back. Aly has a WTF look on her face and **co's face is red. "Purple…take a DEEP BREATH. Just do it." Co says. **"Why?" purple asks. **Co sighs. "Are you ready to be a dad?" co asks. **Purple faints. **Sesshomaru is silent. "He's out cold." Co sighs. "GIR!" co runs to the kitchen and comes back out with gir in her arms. "No blowing up kitchens ok?" co asks. **"Awww." Gir says. **"Red how do you feel about the whole…smeet thing?" co asks. **"HEY! Red are you alive in there." Aly pokes red's head and he falls down. "He's in shock….I'm gonna go tell arilla that she's gonna be a grandma." Aly flies to her room.

~2 hours later~

Aly comes back. "So did she say anything?" jak asks. "Well she was in the same state as red over there it. It took me 2 hour to get her out of shock and a couple of minutes for to ask her if she's ok." Aly says. **"Dib did you really think all this will happen?" co asks. **"No I really didn't." dib said. **"Zim how was the date." Co asks. **"Tell us zagr zimmeh." Aly says. "It was good except for the part where they severed snails." Zagr zim shudders.

"Ugh I bet that was disgusting." Aly says. Then skooge comes in. "hi aly." Skooge says. "Sup skooge thanks for coming to visit." Aly says. "What is skooge doing here?" zagr zim asks. "He's mah friend. :3" aly says. **"Goku IT'S 3.14 IN MATH TERMS! I DARE YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL! XD" co says. **"I gotz and Idea who can teach him…chi chi please teach kakarot school stuff." Aly said. "Sure." Chi chi grabs goku's ear and drags him. **"Gohan kiss videl." Co says. **Aly pushes gohan on top of videl.

"**Aly and gir I GIVE THEE WAFFLES AND CUPCAKES!" co gives them waffles and cupcakes. **"Thanks here have a chocolate waffle." Gives waffle. "THANK YOU! NICE LADY!" gir shouts out.** "Professor Membrane my sister burnt toast. How do I fix it?" co asks. **"We will use SCINECE to fix your toast." Prof. Membrane says. "-_- uh you could just scrape up the burnt stuff on the toast." Aly says. "That's the unscientific way." Prof. Membrane says. Purple gets up. **"Ah! Welcome back to the land of the living! You are going to be a dad, remember that…and DON'T FREAK OUT!" co shout out. **Purple sit there dumb found. **"Back!" Erik says. "Finally." Co says. **"Hey Erik." Aly says.

"**Frezia IS MAD!" Erik says. "Yea…." "Does not look good out there…" then the lights go off. "ALY DID YOU PAY THE ELECTRIC BILL?" co shouts out. **"What going on here." Zak asks. Aly jumps because she sees the irken's glowing eyes. "You know that's just really creepy….zak help me find a flashlight." Zak gives aly a flashlight. "Thanks zak." Aly turns on. **"Wait…do you feel that." Co slowly creeps to the door. "Listen…" **aly walks towards the door and puts an ear against it.

"**Were could that princess war cat be?" frezia man #1 asks. "I don't know…but I hear that if we do get our hands on her, that he would make her his queen." Freiza man #2 says. "Ewwww." Co mutters. **Aly gags. **Co makes a kai ball and blasts them. "RUN!" they both leave. "Vegeta kill them please." Co asks. **"He already left." Aly says. **"Well I am going to bed after that so. Good night." Co goes to her room. **"Night first let's get the lights back on."

~1 hour later~

"Now we have girswaffles22." Aly says. **"FINALLY! But um…I have some bad news myself…um...I have no blood of that kind. Heheh. OH PLEASE LET BLEZ GO BACK TO NORMAL, SHE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! DX" Meghan shouts out. "I'm so happy you morons cannot figure out a simple cerium." Blez says. "I hate you." Meghan said. **"Oh blez you don't want to call zam a moron she tends to do bad things to people who insult her or attack her. And they already planned if this happens." Aly says. "Hey bulma how is the time machine going." Aly asks.

"It will be done in a week." Bulma says. "MEGHAN WERE GOING TIME TRAVELING!" aly shouts out. **"Thanks for making me normal again by the way. And saving me when Meghan decided to throw me off a cliff. T_T" Arianna says. **"You're welcome." Aly says. **"Hey, you probably would've done the same thing!" Meghan said. "No, I would've done what aly did." Arianna says. "Sure you would. Just like you ACTUALLY feel sorry about being mean to dib." Meghan says. **

"**WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO MADE ME HIS DAUGHTER!" Arianna shouts out. **"I HAVE A DAUGHER!" dib shout out. "Yes, yes you do." Aly says. **"So anyway, I dare dib to…" Meghan was interrupted by Arianna. "Whatever it is, no." Arianna said.** **"Aw, why not?" Meghan asks. "HE'S MY DAD!" Arianna shout out. Meghan pushes dib in the middle of a nuclear bomb explosion. **"Oooo explosions." Aly says.** "Who cares?" Meghan asks. "I DO!" Arianna shouts. "Your opinion counts for NOTHING." Meghan says. **

"**T_T" "XD nice touch with the nuclear bombs." Blez says. "I remember why I made blez now. XD" Meghan says. **"EXPLOSIONS!" aly shouts. **"What's that sound?" Arianna asks. Everyone pauses to listen. Then a giant flesh eating squid bursts through the door. "AH!" Meghan runs around in circles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arianna asks. "PANICKING! AHHHHHHH!" Meghan screams out.** "IT'S AFTER MAH DOGGIE!" aly hugs her doggie. **Blez rolls her eyes and shoots and shoots it with a laser gun. **

"**Wimps." Blez says. "NAH! I'M NOT A WIMP! YOU ARE!" Meghan shouts out. "Yeah, sure." Blez says. "AH! THE HIDEOUS MUTANT SQUID HAS ESCAPED AGAIN AND HAS CREATED AN ARMY OF CYBORG ZOMBIE SOLDIERS TO DO IT'S EVIL BIDDING!" Arianna shouts out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meghan disappears into thin air. "bye." Blez says. "AH!" Arianna screams. **"STAY AWAY FROM MAH DOGGIE!" aly destroys the zombies. "Ok we are done here for today so review your dares byez" aly walks off the stage.

**Uhhhh….I like pie. XD**


	7. TIME TRAVELING!

**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim or dbz**

**Co is** **putting bats near the top of the window hovering **while Aly is putting shackles on the walls while trying to teach purple and tak how to hold a baby. "Like this?" tak holds a baby doll upside down. "Ugh no you hold them like this." Aly goes away from the walls and shows purple and tak how to hold the baby. "See like this." "Ok I think I got it." Aly gives tak the baby doll and goes back to the walls. **"This looks great with the cobweb draping!" co says. **

Aly looks over to the windows. "Yea they do. Oh yea reviewers since its getting closer to Halloween I am going to allow people to make dares with blood and gore in them if you want to." Aly said. **"Getting better at the flying thing." Erik says. "Yelp! Glad you notes!" co flies down. "Hey aly can you please hand me that bat right there. I need it to put it up with the rest!" co asks. **"Sure." Aly grabs the bat and gives it to co. she goes back to the wall. **"Thanks." Co flies back to put the bat there. "Man, only five more windows to go! How about a break for dares." Co flies down. **"Yea we could get back to this later." Aly puts down the shackles.

"**Purple, think you're over reacting a little, about the smeet thing? You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." Co says. **"He was over reacting but he calmed down unlike red WHO IS STILL FROZEN!" aly throws a bucket of water on red. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" red screams. "Ok he's back." Aly says. **"Tak…Uh…" co looks into irken book about smeet's. "OH! Uh…this said here that smeet take at least five months for a smeet to be completely form into the tummy…it's been a month…so four more to go…I think I take a quick look." Co looks. "…twins. A boy and girl. 0_0" co says. **"Wait tak having twins?" aly asks. **"Red, why are you…running around in circles? 0_o" co asks. **"Oh he probably still is burning from the water." Aly says. **"Zim. Sing…WAFFLE SONG." Co says. **"To the KMOD!" aly and zim walk to the machine.

~song starts playing~

Do you like waffles (yeah we like waffles)

do you like pancakes (yeah we like pancakes)

do you like French toast (yeah we like French toast)

Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful

WAFFLES

WAFFLES

WAFFLES

Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

(And so on and so on XD)

"YAY WAFFLES!" aly shouts. **"Vegeta, kiss BULMA." Co shouts. **"WHAT!" vegeta shouts out. "Oh yea you don't show public displays of affection." Aly says. "No kidding." Vegeta says. "Hey bulma can you come over here?" aly asks. "What are doing?" vegeta asks. Bluma comes in. "yes what is it?" bulma asks. Aly pushes vegeta to kiss bulma. "_" "XP sorry veggie." Aly says. **"Future trunks, who do you like best in the ship?" co asks. **F-Trunks shrug. "I don't know" he says.

"**Goku what is 5x3?" co asks. **"It equals 15." Goku said. **"(0)_0 he…got it right." Erik says. "0_o wtf?" co sees gir sleeping and she picks him up singing the song of the sun. Erik whispers to tak and aly. "I always wonder how a crazy girl like her is so good with kids and is…calm." **"Most girls act like that." Aly says.** Co Put's gir on the couch and put a blanket over him. "Nighty night gir." Co says. "Wow." Erik says. "I am going to put up some more decorations up." Co leaves. **"Hmmm…Zak where are the skeletons?" aly asks. "Oh right here." Zak gives aly the skeletons. "Thanks." Aly starts to put the skeletons in the shackles.

~30 min later~

"Ok it's done." Aly says proudly. **Co comes back with some bruises. "What…happen?" Erik asks. **"How did you get those bruises?" aly asks. **"Five of freiza's men try to get on board, but I stop them. Then vegeta came and killed them." Co says. "…" Erik said. "Well I am heading to bed night!" co leaves. **"Night, now we have theawesomenessthatisme1222." Aly says. "Wait wasn't she girswaffles22 before?" f-trunks asks. "Yes she was." Aly said. **"Time traveling? Cool. ^-^" Meghan says. "Can I come too? I've always wanted to avenge-OW!" Meghan elbowed Arianna in the side. "Shut up." Meghan says. **

"Uh sure but we can't change the past. And are gonna need cleaver discuses." Aly grabs 3 watches. "Here these will help." Aly gives Meghan and Arianna watches. **"You are all stupid." Blez lights a match and throws gasoline on the time machine. "NO DON'T!" Meghan tackles blez.** **Arianna throws water on Meghan and blez. "You shouldn't be playing with fire, blez. Surely a "super powerful" irken such as you should know that." Arianna says. "T_T shad up." Blez pushes a sleeping Meghan off. "I…want…some…nachos…" Meghan mutters subconsciously. **Aly grabs Meghan's arm and picks her up aly kind of drags Meghan and puts her on a couch. ** "GET UP!" blez shouts. "Stop it blez. What's your problem?" Arianna asks. "The universe is my problem. -_-" blez says. Arianna give aly a magical muffin. "This is actually from Meghan. She had to go all the way into a T.V. show just to get it." Arianna says. **

"I'll make sure I thank her when she gets up." Aly says. **"Who cares?" blez says. "Obviously not you." Arianna mumbles. "Anyway, here." Arianna give dib a book on the paranormal. "Thanks for letting me borrow it…" Arianna says. **"Your welcome." Dib said. **"Keef will be hand cuffed to the tallest for 2 chapters" blez says. **Aly puts the hand cuffs on keef and the tallest. **Meghan wakes up suddenly. "NOT THE MUSTARD!" Meghan falls out of her chair. "Ow." Meghan stands up. **Aly winces. "Are you ok?" aly asks. **"**Yea…**did you give her the muffin?" Meghan asks. "Yea." Arianna said. "Do you know what show I got it from? I'll give you a bunch of snacks if you guess it right." Meghan says. **"Ummm…I'm gonna guess the grim adventures of billy and mandy. Oh and thanks for the muffin." Aly said. **"Oh yea. That reminds me. Gohan sing so far away by avenged sevenfold, as a requested by my brohter. T_T I need to learn to not write stuff when he's awake." Meghan says. **"I see…" aly says.

~song starts~

Never feared for anything never shamed

but never free a life that healed a broken heart with all that I could

Lived a live so endlessly saw beyond what others see

I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could will you stay?

Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns pages of the book its burned

place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold

foolish lies of growing old

it seems we're so invincible but the truth is so cold

A final song, a last request a perfect chapter laid to rest

now and then I try to find a place in my mind

where you can stay you can stay awake forever

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid

the ones that we love are here

with me lay away a place for me

'cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way to live eternally

~instrumental~

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

place and time always on my mind

and the light you left remains

but it's so hard to stay when I have so much to say and you're so far away

~really long instrumental~

I love you, you were ready,

the pain is strong enough

despite but I see you when It lets me your pain is gone,

your hands untied so far away

(so far)

and I need you to know so far away

(so far)

and I need you to, need you to know

~song ends~

"I like this song it sounds awesome. :3" aly says. **"Guess what zim…MEATY WATER!" Arianna throws a bucket of meaty water at zim. **"AHHHH! CURSE YOU DIB-DAUTHER!" zim shouts out in pain. Aly poofs up a towel and gives it to a burning zim. **"PLEASES DON'T CHANGE ME BACK! I PROMISE I WONT BE EVIL ANYMORE!" blez shouts. "I don't really care what you say. I MADE you to be evil. That's why I change your personality for game shows in the first place." Meghan says. "Blez lights another match and throws it on the gasolined time machine. "NOOO-"Meghan says then the world explodes. **"O_o was that earth?" aly asks. Then the flames stop and the time machine is undamaged. "Wow what did you do to it guys?" aly asks. "We made it indestructible, now you three need to go." Zam says. "Got it." Aly, Meghan, and Arianna runs into the time machine while vegeta is holding blez's arm so she won't ruin it. "Ok let's just wait until they come back." Zam says.

~30 minutes later~

Aly, Meghan, and Arianna come back wearing fake mustaches and sombreros'. "HOLA!" aly shouts out. "What took you so long?" zam asks. "Oh we went to Mexico too. XD" aly says. Zam shakes her head. "Oh and here." Aly gives zam a vile with green blood. "Ok come on." Zam drags prof. membrane and bulma to the lab. "YOU KNOW I COULD WALK!" bulma shouts out angrily. "I really don't care." They leave. "Bye guys now we have zim'sloyalservant." Aly says. "Wait zim has a loyal servant?" zim asks. "Shhhhhh" **"hey! I dare dib and tak to sing anything you can do I can do better." Zim'sloyalservant said. **"Ok let's go." Aly, tak and dib walk to the KMOD.

~song starts~

Tak: Anything you can do, I could do better!  
>Dib: Ha!<br>Tak: I could do anything better than you!  
>Dib: No you can't.<p>

Tak: Yes I can.

Dib: No you can't!

Tak: Yes I... can.

Dib: No you can't!

Tak: Yes I can! Yes I can!

Dib: Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you.  
>Tak: No you're not.<p>

Dib: Yes I am.

Tak: No you're not.

Dib: Yes I am.

Tak: No you're not!

Dib: Yes I am Yes I am!  
>Dib: I can shoot a Partidge with a single cartridge.<br>Tak: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
>dib: I can live on bread and cheese!<br>Tak: and only on that?  
>Dib: Yep<br>tak: so can a rat!  
>Dib: Any note you can sing, I can sing higher.<br>Tak: I can sing any note higher than you  
>dib: No you can't.<p>

Tak: Yes I can.

Dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I can!

Dib: No you can't!

Tak: Yes I Can!

Dib: no you Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!

Tak: Yes I Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Dib: How do you sing that high?  
>Tak: IM A GIRL!<p>

Dib: Anything you can say, I can say say softer.  
>Tak: I can say anything softer than you<br>dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I can.

(Softer)

Tak: Yes I can...

Dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I can.

Dib: No you can't.

Tak: YES I CAN!

Dib: I can drink ma liquor, faster than a flicker.  
>Tak: I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker.<br>Dib: I can open any safe.  
>Tak: Without being caught?<br>Dib: You bet!  
>Tak: That's what I thought you crook.<p>

Dib: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer.  
>Tak: I can hold any note longer than you.<br>Dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I can.

Dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I can.

Dib: No you caaaaaaaaaaaaan't.

Tak: Yes I can, Yes Can!  
>Dib: Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan where dya keep all that air?<br>Tak: Phyu  
>Dib: Oh...<p>

Dib: Anything you can say I can say faster.  
>Tak: I can say anything faster than you.<br>Dib: noyoucant.

Tak: yesican.

Dib: noyoucant.

Tak: yesican.

Dib: noyoucant.

Tak: yesican.

Dib: noyoucant.

Tak: yesican.

Dib: noyoucant.

Tak: yesicant.

Dib: noyoucant.

Tak: yesican.

Dib: I can jump a hurdle.  
>Tak: I could wear a girdle.<br>Dib: I can knit a sweater.  
>Tak: I can fill it better.<br>Dib: I can do most anything.  
>Tak: Can you bake a pie?<br>Dib: No.  
>Tak: Neither can I.<p>

Dib: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.  
>Tak: I can sing anything sweeter than you.<br>Dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I can.

Dib: No you can't.

Tak: Yes I Cann

Dib: Noo You Cant.

Tak: Yes I Caaaaan!

Dib: Noo You Cantt oh

Tak: Yes I Caaan!

Dib: No You Caaant Cant Cant!

Tak: Yes I Caan Can Can!

(Same time)

Tak: Yes I Can,

Dib: No you can't!

~song ends~

"Weird song." Aly says. **"I also dare purple and red to go 3 chapters without snacks. BTW I brought my o.c bre with me she hates zim more than tak though." Zim'sloyalservant. **"HI RANDOM OC!" aly takes the tallest's snacks. "Now we have miss author." Aly says. **"I shall think up some darez! Hmm…dib, watch 7 hours of." Arilla shudders. "Happy tree friends unless you get a dare. After the dare go back" arilla says. **"Well I did say I was allowing blood and gore for Halloween so..." aly shudders. "Watch." Aly puts dib in a chair in front of the computer and puts up one foot in the grave. "Ok running." Aly runs away from the computer. **"Aly, I'm hyper!" arilla runs in circles. **"What did you eatz?" aly asks.

"**Too much candeh corn!" arilla stops. "Whoo. Sorry, gir moment." Arilla says. **"We always have to have a gir moment once in a while….WAFFLES!" Aly says. **"Thx u all 4 killing malatr. I gives cookehs!" arilla says then cookies fall from the ceiling. **"WEEEEEEE!" aly grabs come cookies. **"Zim, did you two enjoy urselves? Hope so. Aw, no more ideas. :( Well, ttys!" arilla goes back to her room. **"It was fun" zim said. "Bye now we have dibhasagargantuanhead2001." Aly says. **"This is HALARIOUS!" Thomas says. **"thanks. :)" aly says. **"I don't think so." B.A. said. **"You mean. :(" aly said. **"Who cares what you think?" Thomas asks. "I don't care. Let's just get on with the torture…I mean review." B.A. says. "Sure." Thomas throws raisans at goku. **"Oooo raisans." Goku starts to eat the raisans. **B.A. holds up an axe. "Come here big head." B.A. says. "There's no need to be THAT mean. Let's be nice to them this chapter." Thomas says. "Says the zadr fan that just threw raisans at goku." B.A. says. **

"Wait a minute it's been 7 hours now. Ok dib-beast you could get away from the computer!" aly shouts out. Dib starts running away from the computer. ** "Your right, I'm sorry." Thomas gives goku the raisans and a giant waffle. **"Thank you." Goku says while eating. **"That also means no zadr." B.A. says. "AWWW, fine." Thomas says. "Do you know what B.A. stands for?" B.A. asks. **"Um no." aly says. **"Bloody axe! XD" Thomas says. **"Sweet name. X3" aly says. ** "Yep." B.A. said. Thomas is dancing around like an idiot. "AND THE TACOS!" Thomas sings. "THEY SHALL RULE YOU ALL!" Thomas shouts out. **"I WANNA DANCE!" Lin and gir starts dancing too. "X3" aly said.** "T_T let's see…" B.A. thinks. "I dare Thomas to tell aly about his c-" B.A. gets tackled. "SHUT UP! DX your mean!" Thomas shouts. "Alright then." B.A. gets up. ** "O_o uhhh…okkkk." Aly asks. **"Aly, sing holiday by green day with Thomas." B.A. says. **

~song starts~

Thomas: hear the sound of falling rain

Aly: coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)

Thomas: a shame the ones who died without a name

Aly: hear the dogs howlin' out of key to hymn called faith and misery (hey!)

Thomas: and bleed, the company lost the war today

Aly: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

Thomas: this is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Both: on holiday

Aly: hear the drum pounding out of time

Thomas: another protester has crossed the line (hey!)

Aly: to find, money's on the other side

Thomas: can I get another amen (Amen!)

Aly: there's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)

Thomas: a gag, a bag of monument

Aly: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

Thomas: this is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Both: on holiday

~instrumental~

"The representative from California has the floor"

Aly: zieg hell to the president gasman

Thomas: bombs away your punishment

Aly: pulverize the Eiffel towers who criticize your government

Thomas: bang bang goes the broken glass

Aly: and kill all the fags that don't agree

Thomas: trials by fire setting fire

Aly: is not a way that's meant for me

Thomas: just cause

Aly: just cause

Both: because we're outlaws yeah!

Thomas: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

Aly: this is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Thomas: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

Aly: this is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Both: this is our lives on holiday

~song ends~

A "Did you just say a bad word?" chibi trunk asks. "It's not a bad word if you're speaking of the place that's what me friend told me. XP" aly says. **"Then zim and dib have to be nice to each other for 2 chapters." Thomas says.** "NICENESS!" aly shouts. **"Thomas!" B.A. shouts. "What? We said no zadr. We said nothing about zadf. Imma go now, bye." Thomas says. "Bye." B.A. says. **"Bye now we have SINKITTYTAIL." Aly says. **"Ok imma got meh some dares. :3" sin says. **"Dare away. :P" aly said. **"Veggie, dance like a fairy in a tutu, sing I love you, you love me! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" sin says. **(Is it ok I call you sin for short?) "I AM NOT DOING THAT!" vegeta shouts. "Yes you are." Aly zaps vegeta with a ray gun. (This gun jacks up your brain. XDDD) vegeta dances in a tutu while singing. "I like the other song better." Aly says. "What other song?" chibi trunks asks. "Cant say you too young. :P" aly says.

"**Yamcha, DIE!" sin shouts. **Aly shoots a kai blast at yamcha. "Its no fun he too easy to destroy. T_T" aly says. **"Zim, normally I like but…go swim in water and get ran over by a camel." Sin says. **"I don't have a camel. :( But I do have teh swimming pool." Aly says. Zim jumps in pool. "AHHHHHHHHH!" zim screams out. **"Future trunks, um…POLE DANCE!" sin says. **Aly zaps f-trunks with the ray gun and he dances on the pole. "Ok that image will haunt me…O_e" aly says. Lin comes running in. "MASTA! MASTA!" Lin shouts out. "Yes?" aly says. "Mistress of gardi is frozen." Lin says. "Ok let's go." Aly and Lin go to arilla's room. **Aly goes in their room to check on the girls. Gardi is dancing with a monkey. **And Lin decided to join her. **And An is waving a hand in front of arri. "Mooooooom. Snap out of it!" An says. **

"Is she ok?" aly asks. **Notices aly. "Eh heh heh…she's still a bit shocked about the grandma thing."** "Yeah I would be shocked too if I found out I was gonna be a grandma." Aly says.** An pokes arilla and she falls over. "Okay, a lot shocked. She asked me to have you give this to tak." An gives aly a shoebox. "she said it was a kit she used when she was waiting on me." An leans over to aly and whispers. "I think she's so startled cuz the irken she least liked is now mother to her first grandchild. Well, I'll try to revive her by net chap. Ttys!" An says. **"K" aly walks back to the stage and give the shoebox to tak. "Ok bye everyone." Aly says.

**I have to say this is the weirdest story evea. XP but oh well...oh and I no own any of teh songs.**


	8. randomness and pink hair DX

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or invader zim A/N: just to tell you guys I am starting to warm up to dib so I won't probably be mean to him or not I'm not sure.**

Aly and zim are playing resident evil. "Die zombie!" aly shouts. Zim shoots another civilian. "Zim where losing points for you killing the alive people." Aly says. "They dissever it." Zim says. "Fine oh were on let me pause the game." Aly pauses the game. "And welcome back to another episode X3." Aly says. **Arri stumbles out, An holding one arm, gardi sitting on Lins shoulders with the other. "I revived her, but she's a little wobbly." An says. **"That's good." Aly says. **"Mistress, what do you think of the twins?" gardi asks. "TWINS?" arri faints, an face palms. **"And now she's unconscious." Aly says. **"Nice, gardi. It took me four freaking HOURS to get her up. Ugh, at least she had a list…" An says. **"Hooray for lists. X3" aly says. **"Dib, how was happy tree friends?" An asks. **"The horror the horror." Dib says. "I think he liked It. :D" aly says. **"Zim…" An blushes and gardi reads. "Nother date, alys choice." Gardi says. **"Um how about they go to Italy I think that place will be nice." Aly says. And they go through a portal.

~5 hours later~

They both come back. "FINALLY!" aly says. **"Veggie, trick or treat in a broccoli costume and finish every sentence with "I'm veggie" for 3 chappies." Gardi says. **"Gardi give this picture to arri when she wakes up." Aly gives gardi a picture of vegeta in a broccoli costume. And aly zaps vegeta with the wack ray gun. "Curse you. I'm veggie." Vegeta says. Aly laughs. **"gir." Gardi gets her monkey. "We gets tah dance with mah monkeh!" gardi says. **"YAY!" gir and gardi start dancing. **"Tak, congrats. Guess I could have a worse daughter in law." An rereads. "Mom was a bit out of it when she wrote this." An says. **"I understand I would almost be the same way too." Aly says. **"aly." Aly gets showered in chocolate and spice drops. **

"**Mom really likes candy." An says. **"Yay X3 I shall thank her when she wakes up." Aly says. **"Uh dunno what else." An tries to lift Arri. "Uh, can someone help?" An asks. **"k." aly helps an take arri to her room. And aly poofs back into the stage. "Ok now we have zim'sloyalservent." Aly says. **Bryanna is yanking bre's antenna so she won't run away. "Hiya! I dare zim to watch every episode of TUFF puppy and tell us if he likes it or not." Bryanna says. **"I actually like that show. :3." Aly says. **Bre finally gets free and starts chasing zim around. "NOOOOO! I'LL HELP YOU ZIMMY!" bryanna shouts as she starts chasing bre and catches her soon. **"Extreme chase scene." Aly says. **"THIS IS STUPID!" bre shouts as she walks over to her voot runner. **"Nu it's not." Aly says. **"Ok, well I'm gonna sing the doom song now gir sing with me." Bryanna says. **"YAY!" gir shouts.

"**Doom doom doom doom doooom doom doom doom. Ok I'm gonna stop now…later!" bryanna says. **"bye." Aly puts zim in front of a computer. **An walks back out. "Oh, almost forgot. Sorry, the real Ms. A is very scatterbrained." An says. "I can hear you!" Ms. A says. **"HI! Oh and thanks for teh candy." Aly says. **"Uh, why are you in the ceiling?" An asks. "I thought it'd be kinda spooky. You know halloweeny. Just call him." Ms. A says. An whistle. A giant piece of toast with a face made of butter appears beside her. **And aly is holding back gir and lin. "no you will not eat him or her." Aly says. "awwww." Lin and gir both say. **"This is Mr. Butters. Say hi, Mr. Butters." An says. Mr. B barks. "He thinks he's a dog. Any who, Ms. A was wondering if you could watch him for a couple chaps?" an asks. Mr. Butters starts chasing dib and his dad. **

"**Heel!" An shouts out. Mr. Butters stops. "Good boy. Ok, I think that's really it. Ttys!" An says. **"Sure just need to make sure not to eat toast in front of him. And by now we have theawesomenessthat isme1222" Aly says. **Meghan is silent. **"O_o Meghan you alive?" aly asks. **"Why does my arm feel broken?" blez asks. "Is Meghan broken?" Arianna asks. **"I don't know yo Meghan." Aly says. **"MY AAAARMM!" blez shouts. Arianna pokes Meghan and she falls over. **"O_O Meghan can you hear us?" aly says. **"MEH ARRRRRRMMM!" blez says. "SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Arianna yells. "T_T" "Hmmm…GASP! MEGHAN'S HAIR IT'S…IT'S…" Arianna struggles and blez is in utter shock. **

"IT'S WHAT!" aly shouts. **"…PINK! DX" Arianna shouts. Meghan sobs violently and slowly stands up. "I…lost a dare." Meghan sniffs. **"Stupid dare." aly says. **"…MY ARM!" blez shouts. "MY HAIR!" Meghan sobs. "Ziiiiiiiimm?" Arianna asks. "MY ARM!" Meghan pushes blez into a pit of sharks and continues to sob. "Wait, what's wrong? Usually that cheers you up." Arianna says. "I feel…girly. DX" Meghan says. **"That's how I felt when I had to wear a skirt whenever I went to church. T_T" aly says. **"The universe will never be the same again." Arianna says. Meghan nods and slowly sits down. **"Awww its ok." Aly pats Meghan's back.

"…**anyway, ZIIIIIIIIIIIMMM?" Arianna starts poking him. **"WHAT!" zim shouts.** "Zim? Zimmeh? Zim zim? Zimmeh-kun? *takes deep breathe* ZI-" "JUST TELL HIM WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!" Meghan says. "…you gonna get eatin by a shark, zim! ^-^" Arianna says. **"Wha!" zim says. "DX the evil sharks." Aly says. **"D= but that's mean! DX" Meghan says. Arianna pushes zim in shark's mouth. "Since when have you cared?" Arianna asks. **"T_T poor zimmeh." Aly says. And then brings zim back to life and in front of the computer. **"…since my hair…" Meghan cries. "Ugh just dye it light brown again!" Arianna suggests. **

"**I can't." Meghan cries even harder. Arianna kicks Meghan down a bottomless pit. **"DX why you do that?" aly says. **Meghan suddenly appears back. "Oh, and by the way, the correct answer was fairly odd parents. But I still gives ya snacks and stuff! ^.^" Meghan gives aly snacks and stuff. **"Thank you. X3" aly says. Then a clock rings over alys head. "Sheet I can't believe I forgot that episode. DX oh well then yamcha trips over a bug." Aly says. "Wait wha…OUCH!" yamcha falls on his face. "XD ah story time with Jorgen." Aly says. **"You're getting about as annoying as fangirly blez. T_T;" Arianna says. "Oh is the thing done?" Meghan asks. **

Bulma comes out with the cure. "here." she gives the cure to aly. "Yay cure done. X3" aly says. **Blez appears again. "You can't make me be a dib fangirl again. You just CAN'T." blez says. "Sure we can. ^-^" Meghan says. **"Yea we cans. :P" aly says. **"Screw you." Blez says. Meghan's in utter shock. "Mind the language!" Meghan says. "Screw you" isn't bad words." Blez says. "IS TOO!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" IS N-" "SHUT UP!" Arianna kicks the crap out of both of them. Meghan sniffs. "Go die in a bush." Blez throws random textbook at everyone. **"OW!" aly rubs her head.

**Meghan sobs really hard. "You broke mah nail! DX" Meghan says. **"It's just a hang nail." Aly says. Aly takes off her glove and sees her thumb nail got split in the middle. "Now this is something to worry about." Aly puts a band aid on her thumb. **"Who did you lose the bet to anyway?" Arianna asks. Meghan sniffs. "Jana." Meghan says. "I completely understand now." Blez said. "Meghan pulls blez and Arianna into a death hug. "…organs…SPLODING! DX" Arianna says. "IT BUUUUUURNS! DX" blez said. "I LIKE HUGS! X3" Meghan said. "O_O she's already girlier than Jana! DX RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Arianna says. Meghan tackle hugs gir, zim, gohan, zam, jak, and vegeta. **

"YAY HUGS!" aly says and joins hugging them. "YAY!" gir hugs Meghan. **"ET'S HORRIBLE! DX" blez says. "HUUUUUGGGSSSSS!" Meghan hugs tighter. **"Let me go!" zam said. "Let me go kid." Vegeta says. "Stop my squedily spooch is going to burst." Jak says. "I don't know why you're complaining it's not tight." Gohan says. "MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH!" zim shouts. "YAY!" gir shouts. **Blez kicks Meghan off a cliff. Meghan appears again, then sobs like a little girl. **"meaner." Aly says and pats Meghans back.

"**That's better!...I guess…" Arianna says. "XD DIB WATCHED HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!" blez says. "That wasn't funny. -.-…" Arianna said. "Shut up, big head's daughter." Blez says. Arianna glares at blez. "Okay! Who wants to go shopping for clothes?" Meghan holds up a credit card. "Uh, I'll pass." Arianna says. "really." Blez said. "Aw, do you wanna come aly?" Meghan asks. **"Ummmm." **"I'm sure she'll LOVE to." Blez pushes aly and Meghan into a travel sized teleporter. "finally." Blez says. "Her girlyness made me want to throw up." Arianna said. "WE'RE BACK!" Meghan holds out a couple of bags.**

And aly is holding a mountain while trying to balance. "What is in there?" gir asks. "Everything pink. T_T" aly says while still balancing.** "Jeez, did you buy enough stuff?" blez says. "Oh that's not all of it." Meghan says. A giant truck crashes through the building filled with clothes and such. **"Luckily we landed on a planet or we would have been lost in space." Aly says. Then drops the bags on the ground and falls on her back. "ARMS LIKE NOODLES!" aly shouts. "Hey that's my line." Dib says. "I don't care." Aly said. **"T_T I'm leaving." Arianna leaves. "Aw, BUT WE WERE GUNNA TEXT TOGETHER! DX" Meghan says. "STOOPID BETS!" blez dumps a bucket of water on Meghan and she starts bawling. "I'm leaving too." Blez leaves. **

"OH NOES YOU DON'T!" aly tackles blez. And makes her drink the cure. "Ok now you can go." Aly says. **"…pink hair sucks." Meghan kicks the bucket. Suddenly a REALLY girly girl crashes through the building. "Die in a furnace, Jana." Meghan throws a pencil at her eye. **"ouch." Aly says. **"AGH!" Jana falls over crying. "FINE. Bet's off." Jana says. "Meghan's hair automatically turns light brown again. "Yay! BYE! ^-^" Meghan leaves. **"Bye now I got put some use into these clothes." Aly says. "Wear them?" bulma asks. "Heck no are you crazy." Aly says. "no." bulma says. "Then why you suggest I wear pink." Aly says.

"**ERIK!" co shouts. "Ug…WHAT?" Erik asks. "Did you take the Punjab rope I was going to use for the front door bell?" co asks. "…no." Erik said. "YOU LIE!" co takes Punjab and places it as a door bell. "When someone rings it should sound like a thunder." Co says. **"I WANNA TRY!"Aly pushes the bell and it sounds like thunder. And she keeps on ringing it. **"…aly…will you stop doing that." Eirk asks. **"awwww." Aly says. **"Time for some DARES!" co shouts. "Zim, I dare thee to give lord purple and lord red a smack on thee face. XD" co says. **"Zim will do no such thing." Zim says. "Oh yes you shall." Aly says. Zaps zim with the obedience ray and he smacks the tallest. **"…" "Where reading Romeo and Juliet." Co says. **Everyone except aly yells. "I was reading the legend of sleepy hallow but it was the short story version our teacher says it's for 'college students.'" aly says. **"Beside, red needs it. He is still shock." Co says. "Gir sing the waffle song with I." co says. **"yay." Gir says.

~song starts~

Co: do you like waffles?

Gir: yea we like waffles!

Co: do you like pancakes?

Gir: yea we like pancakes!

Co: do you like French toast?

Gir: yea we like French toast!

Both: Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Co: WAFFLES!

Gir: WAFFLES!

Co: WAFFLES!

Both: Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

~song ends~

"YAY!" aly shouts. **"Purple, uh…how is the whole…mood swings working out for thee?" co asks. **"Could be a little bit better." Purple says. **"Red, FOR HEAVENS SAKES WAKE UP MAN!" co slaps red right across thee face.** Red is still unresponsive. "For the love of god." Aly throws a bucket of water on red and he shoots up and runs around in pain. **"Dib, thee has a big head. I dare thee to shave thee big head hair off says I" co says. **"Ummm dib has no hair he only has antenna's hmmm ok I got it." Aly poofs dib his real hair and shaves it. "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" dib shouts. **"Sometimes…I wish they don't read Romeo and Juliet in class. It makes her sound funny." Erik says. "Bulma, I dare thee to kiss vegeta." Co says. **"XD bulma kiss you prince." Aly says. Bulma blushes and kisses vegeta's cheek. (Well you did not say if she could not kiss his cheek ah loop holes.) **"Goku, what is 18x5?" co asks. **"90." Goku said. "Chi chi you a miracle worker." Aly says. "Why thank you." Chi Chi said. **"Can I see thee other Punjab my good man?" co asks. "Sheryl thee has not going to kill thee one's in thee room my good lady." Erik says. **Alys brain has been fried of confusion. **"No, my good man. It's just for thee who desire to come in thee home of aly…YOU!" co points to curtain where freiza's men where. **"O_O GET OFF OF MEH SHIP!" aly shouts. **"Vegeta, kill them." Co says. **"NUUU I wanna do it." Aly ki blasts the soldiers. **"…here yamcha…" co says. **

**~One yamcha killing later~**

**Co comes back with blood on her jeans. "Well I am going to get into lest bloody clothes so thee can go into retirement of my bed. I bid thee good night." Co says. "…ok then…" Erik says. **"Night now we have jokermask18." Aly says. **"I dare bulma and Chi-Chi to have a belching contest." Jokermask18 says. **"YEA! I wanna join that contest." Aly says. Then a long table appears with bulma on the left chi chi on the right and aly sits in the middle. Bulma does a light burp. Chi chi does a slightly bigger burp than. "Ok chi chi beats bulma now my turn." Aly says. Then she does a big burp. "I BE WINNER!" aly shouts. **"I also dare both casts to fight each other, no exceptions." Jokermask18 said. **"Let the fight begin. (This fight will be cut off because the author is too lazy to do it.) The dbz cast comes out the winner. "It's logic that they would win. Now we have DibHasAGargantuanHead2001." Aly says.

"**Thanks for singing with me, aly." Thomas says. **"No prob." Aly said. **"Yes, yes you're a special snowflake. Are we gonna review, or not?" B.A. asks. "Yeah…zim…dib…" Thomas has an evil look in his eyes. **"What?" zim and dib ask. **"NO THOMAS." B.A. shouts. "Too bad. I dare zim and dib to kiss…on the lips…for an hour. XD MUHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I? By the way, I'm no longer a ZADR fan. I just like to torture them. XD" Thomas says. **"Ok while they do the dare I'm going to put them in a closet." Aly pushes them in closet.

~1 hour later~

They both come out and puke. "God please don't do that here seeing people vomit makes me want to vomit." Aly says. **"It's strange how you go from a ZADR fan to ANTI-ZADR in such a short amount of time." B.A. says. "Yeah, you can thank my sister for that. She convinced me that ZADR is 'disturbing' and 'not meant to be.'" Thomas says. "How did she do that?" B.A. asks. Thomas shrugs. "All I can say is, rated M ZADR fics can be VERY scary." Thomas said. **"O_O did you actually read one?" aly asks. **"Can be? They ARE scary." B.A. says. "yes." Thomas said. "Anyway…" B.A. was interrupted by Thomas. "DANCE PARTY! X3" Thomas shouts. NO, THOMAS. NO, dance party." B.A. says. "AW, WHY NOT? DX" Thomas asks. "Because." B.A. SAYS. "T^T" "no." TT^TT" "NO." TTT^TTT" "-.-;" "TTTT^TTTT" "…fine." B.A. says. "YAY! X3" Thomas shouts. Thomas turns on awesome dance party music. "COME ON B.A.! EVERYBODY must dance!" Thomas shouts. "Nah, I'm good." B.A. says. **"You to zam you dance." Aly says. "Humph." Turns and sits on a chair.

**~2 hours later~**

"**I have to admit, that was pretty fun." B.A. says. "See? What'd I tell you?" Thomas says. "Yeah…okay, anything else?" B.A. asks. "YES! I dare gir to sing low life by theory of a deadman!" Thomas said. **

~song starts~

-Short instrumental-

You know I'll be the one who gets fallin' down crazy at meh neighbor kid's soccer game I've got an '82 fierro with a car seat in the middle broken down on the interstate

I've got a waffle-stained t-shirt looking like joe dirt something 'bout me just ain't right I'm a piggy-stealing, waffle-dealing loser without any soap getting crazy trash tonight

'cause I'm a low life, and I'm lovin it I've got the whole world in the palm of my claw I'm a low life, so deal with it no you can't change something that you don't understand.

-Short instrumental again-

I'm thrilled to be a sir unit, hate to have to deal with monkeys probably just end in a fight no sleeves, can't breathe doesn't even phase me naked, sleeping like a baby tonight

'cause I'm a low life, and I'm lovin it I've got the whole world in the palm of my claw I'm a low life, so deal with it no you can't change something that you don't understand

Livin it up, livin it up being a low life

(x3)

Livin it up, livin it u-u-up

-guitar solo-

A cupcake-packing, monkey smakin, mess with me it's gonna happen lovin life livin in house passed out on the floor, sorry just to work no more give it up, give it up

Aw cupcake it

'Cause I'm a low life, and I'm lovin it I'm never gonna change as long as I live I'm a low life so deal with it, 'cause deep down I really know everyone is

'cause we're low lives, and we're loving it we got the whole world in the palm of our claws 'cause we're low lives so deal with it no you can't change something that you don't understand

Living it up, living it up being a low life.

~song ends~

"**That's awesome." B.A. says. "YEAH! Okay, that's it." Thomas says. "Bye." B.A. said. Thomas waves his hand in front of vegeta's face. "BYE! XP" Thomas shouts. **"Bye now we have Zim'loyalservant agains." Aly says. **"kk now this is a real account =) so I dare whoever wants to go find goku's mom her name is sharotto man I find out A LOT of things on wikis oh well good thing I didn't bring bre this time. Later!" bryanna says. **"Bye ok I wanna do it who wants to join?" aly looks through the people. "FUTURE TRUNKS! VEGETA! You two shall help me find kakarots mommy." Aly says. "ok." They both say and the search begins.

**Ok this was the longest thing I ever done XD ok well plz review.**


	9. a new co host

**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim, or dbz I only own my OCs.**

Zak walks to the stage. "Hi you probably remember me right? Oh well I'm going to be filling in for aly while she and the others are out in search for goku's mom." Zak says. Then aly, future trunks and vegeta appear on a giant computer screen.

"Hey I'm on a computer. :3" aly says.

"Oh and while they are searching they will be broadcasting through the computer screen, but she won't be able to fully focus on the show, So she left me in charge. :D" Zak says.

Then **An walks out, carrying gardi whose mouth is duct-taped shut. "Okay, I woke her up again. Do NOT mention the kids…Mom?" An calls out. **

"Got it" Zak says and **arri walks out. "I'm okay…and I like the pic. XD Dares!" arri shouts.**

"I like the pic too." Aly says.** "Veggie, don't forget: "I'm veggie" after EVERY sentence. **Vegeta growls. **"Dib, I feel bad. I have an OC who really loves you in a normal, not fangirl, way. She says hi." Arri hands dib a rose. **

"Um thanks." Dib says.

"**Zim, you are the highest ranked irken in the room other than An for 2 chappies." Arri says. **

"YES!" zim shouts out happily.

"Oh joy the failure is the highest rank we can kiss our lives goodbye when he blows up something." Zam says and aly glares at zam.

"What about you zamantha you're a defect too." Aly says.

"At least I'm smarter than him, and do not call me that ever again." Zam says.

"How dare you zam-beast you shall pay with my mighty fist." Zim says and zam waves it off.

"**Tak, jump in a lake…off a cliff." Arri says.** "I will not." Tak protests then Zak pushed her off the cliff.

"My work is done." Zak says.

"**Gir, my friend Jessie loves you!" Arri says and gives gir a rubber turtle and 38 tacos. **"Thank you. ^-^" gir says. **"Done for now. Bai!" arri leaves. **Zak waves.

**Co is reading a book. "…three…" Erik counts. "WAFFLES!" gir interrupts. "Two…one…" Erik continues and co drops the book. "WAFFLES!" co shouts out. "To easy. :)" Erik says. **

"Nice timing." Zak says. **"DARE TIME FOR THEE!" co shouts. "Yes there still reading it." Erik says. "Red, WHY HAVE THEE NOT AWAKEN FROM THOU SLUMBER OF CRAZYNESS?" co says and slaps red in the face…hard. **

"RED FOR TALLEST SAKES WAKE UP!" Zak shouts in red's face. **"He is still, not there…" Erik smirks and whispers to co. "…0_0…I don't think that would work." Co says. **

"What won't work?" Zak asks. **"try." said Erik and co sighs and goes up to red. "Do it…he still not out of it…" Erik says and co sighs again and kisses red. **

"Wow did not see that coming." Zak says. **"…(0)_0…" co breaks the kiss and gives list to Erik and leaves. **Red's eyes widen.

"Ok now he is out of it." Zak says.** "…well…it worked. :3 now let's see what she put…dib, I dare you to be hanged on a rope, by your feet, dip your head into a head-shrinking goo, then be…brutally killed by vegeta, be brought back to life, then kill yamcha." Erik says. **

"O_O I have nothing to say to that." Zak says. **"…this is like three or for dares in one. (0)_0" Erik says. **

"Ok then let's get on with it but we can't have vegeta do it since he is out, so it shall be zam who will be the one to kill." Zak says and zam grins evilly. "This is going to be fun." Zam says then dib does the dare against his own will.

"**zim, I dare you to be hanged on a room, by your feet, dip your head into a head-growing goo, then be…brutally killed by the tallest, be brought back to life, then kill yamcha…yamcha gets killed twice. (*)3*." Erik says. **

"Zim does not have to do this dare I am of higher ranking than Zak so I can get out of it MUAHAHA!" zim shouts. "This sucks." Zak says. **Co comes back in. "purple…watch out for that" **

Then tak who somehow came back to life throws a piano and it is heading straight towards Zak and purple. "DUCK MAN! DUCK!" Zak shouts and they both duck before the piano can hit them.

"…**piano that tak threw at you…a little late on the draw." Co says and leaves with weird looks from red. "Red…did you ate all that hot sauce?" Erik asks. **Red nods.

"Hey red have you seen my snacks?" Zak asks. "I ate them." red says and Zak's eye twitches.

"**Oh no…aly…that's truth serum…he has no chose but to tell the truth for twenty-four hours. Kowlaski is not going to be happy." Erik says. "NOT AT ALL!" co says from her room. **

"Stupid move red, stupid move." Aly says. "YOU ATE MY SNACKS!" Zak shouts out while hitting red with a baseball bat.

"**Red…what do you think of co?" Erik asks. **Red shakily gets up. "Weird, scary, insane." Red says. "Ok what about me?" aly asks. "Weird, scary, crazy, stupid." Red says. "I'm not just stupid red, I'm stupid and smart get your facts straight." Aly says.

"**He finds me what?" co asks this from her room. "…(0)30…did not see that coming so I am going to bed." Erik says and sesshomaru growls in the background. **

"Ok then that was weird." Zak says still holding the baseball bat. "Ok now we have jokermask18." Zak says. **"I dare bulma to take off her boot and sniff it." **"Ok that's a little weird bulma do it." Zak says and bulma sits and takes off her boot and sniffs it.

"And now we have theawesomenessthatisme." Zak says. **Blez stares at aly. **"Uh nothing but us computer screens here." aly asks.

"**Uh…blez? Are you okay…?" Meghan asks. "I…I LUV YOU, DIB!" blez shouts and glomps him. "YAY! She's normal! Thanks. PEOPLE." Meghan says. "DIBBEH! X3" blez shouts. "I feel bad for Arianna. This must be VERY awkward for her." **

"…**well, at least she's not trying to kill people." Arianna says. "That's true…but still…" said Meghan **

"**Yeah." Arianna's eye twitches. "Eh…" Arianna said. "Blez, you're starting to scare us. Get off the big-headed boy before your scar everyone. Both mentally and emotionally." Meghan said. **

"**This…this is scary." Arianna says fearfully. **

"Blez that's just gross. DX" Zak says. **"BLEZ! THAT'S UNCLEAN! DX" Meghan shouts. "What? I found it on the ground." Blez sighs then throw's the candy on the floor. "So watcha wanna do dibby?" blez asks. **

"Uhhhh….." dib said. **"Yep annoying fangirl blez is back." Said Meghan. "Ya think?" asked Arianna. "…I like pie" Meghan said. **

"…**okay." Arianna said awkwardly. "Tallest go on an epic quest into outer space and go get me a pie." Meghan said. "What kind of pie?" asked Arianna. "Choco-space pie. ^^" Meghan said. **

"**I dare the tallest to have NO SNACKS for the rest of this fic." Said Arianna. **"Now go and find the Choco-space pie tallest." Zak said then pushed them into a snack less rocket.

While they both scream as they take off and zam laughs at their screams. **"Dude, that's harsh." Meghan says. **"That's not harsh, harsh is if I killed them with a Spork." Zam says. **"But I HATE the tallest. I HATE THEM." Arianna said. **

"You and us both." Jak says talking about the other him and the other OC's. **"…I do too. Well, that seems fair, but we should be harsh to darkbooty." Meghan said. **"What? Did I here darkbooty. WHERE IS HE! IMMA CHOP OFF THE GIR ABUSER'S HEAD!" aly shouts.

"**Yes, yes we should. Where is the gir abuser?" Arianna asked and Meghan shrugs. "When he is found, rip his head off, and then gouge his eye's out with rusted spoons. AND THEN POUR ACID ALL OVER HIS ORGANS AFTER THEY'RE RIPPED OUT OF HIS BODY, ONE BY ONE." Meghan says. **

"that's way much better plan than mine I am on earth anyways I can search for darkbooty, and sharotto." aly says with an evil grin and everyone else is looking at us like were insane.

"**O_O you're becoming like evil blez." Arianna says in fear. "Yes I am. You like it?" Meghan asks and Arianna shakes her head. "O_O you scare me." Arianna said. **

"**Coolness. Dib, I dare you to make a poem, starting with: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE finish the rest. Oh, and you too gaz." Meghan said.**

"Roses are red, violets are blue if you eat my pizza I will kill you." Gaz says still playing her gameslave. "That was touching…" Zak says and dib ponders on what to say.

"**Just use this: ROSES ARE RED VIOLETS ARE BLUE I LOVE THE PARANORMAL AND YOU SHOULD TOO." Arianna whispers to dib. "NO CHEATING." Meghan says. **

"**I'm not cheating. I'm simply giving him an idea." Arianna said. "Sure you are." Meghan says. "I am." Arianna protests. "Yea, okay. Anyway, zim. Spend time with gir. Make him waffles, play with him, and stuff like that." Meghan says. **

"Zim will not." Zim says. "Oh yes zim will you need quality time." Zak says. "But zim is of higher rank than you you cannot tell zim what to do." Zim says. "D#mn it" Zak says. **"I have braces." Said blez. **"O_o thank you for telling us." Zak says. **"You got that off the ground, didn't you?" Meghan asked. "Garbage can." Blez replied and Meghan face palms. **

"**Welp, we're done here. YOU CAN KEEP BLEZ." Then Arianna disappears. "YEAH." Meghan agrees and she disappears also. **"O_O OH SH-"

*commercial break*

"do you always get chased down by Justin Beiber or have had problems in the past with him? Well I will recommend this to you the Beiber repellent."

The commercial lady says holding a bottle.

"With one spray you can get rid of your Beiber problems ^^." She says

then Justin Beiber walk onto the set and the lady sprays the bottle of Beiber repellent at JB.

"Hey every-AH!" then Justin Beiber squirms on the floor. "Buy now." The lady says.

*commercial ends*

Camera's turn to blez who is trapped in a glass box. "Ok now that that problem is resolved let's get on with our final dares from commanderslayer." Zak says. **"HELLO!" lime shouts and one sighs. "Why did I even agree to this? God…" one says. **

"Whiner." Gaz says with her eyes glued to her gameslave. **"CUZ I SAID SO! Hey aly! I brought 2 of me IZ OC's! I'm sorry, but I know nothing about DBZ…" Zoe says. **

"No problem most people don't…WAIT I FOUND DARKBOOTY!" aly says then her signal gets cut off. "Where did she go? I'm veggie." Vegeta said. "Off to do bloody murder." Zak says.

**Then one sits down. "It's hard being a ghost.." and one glares at zim and dib. "I dare those two idiots to be locked up in a room with me while I have a chainsaw." One says. **

"You can only kill dib since zim is of "higher ranking" than me I cannot do anything to him." Zak says then one, and dib disappear and one comes back still holding her chainsaw. "HA! VICTIORY FOR ZIM!" zim shouts.

"**One, your very violent" lime says and one stabs lime with a knife. "Now shut up" one said. **"O_O what the f#ck?" Zak says. **"o-o" "WELL I JUST KILLED ZIM AND DIB, WHAT DO U EXPECT?" one says. **

"-_- great another zam." Zak says and zam glares at Zak. "What's wrong with me Zak?" zam asks while holding a knife to Zak's neck.

"Oh...uh nothing is wrong with you…it was just a joke heheh ^^;" Zak says. "Good zak, next time think before you say something stupid." Zam said and pulls away from Zak and starts to drink her beer that just magically appeared in her hand.

"**Zeom and Mekk are not amused." Zoe says. "whatever." One said. "I'm gonna switch u out with Mekk." Said Zoe. "Whatever…" one says again and Zoe snaps her finger and Mekk appears. "o-O" Mekk then goes and glomps dib to death. **

"Weren't you just dead?" Zak asks. **"TAK, SING THE WAFFLES SONG WITH ME!" lime shouts who has somehow come back to life. **

~song begins~

Tak: do you like waffles?

Lime: yea we like waffles!

Tak: do you like pancakes?

Lime: yea we like pancakes!

Tak: do you like French toast?

Lime: yea we like French toast!

Tak: Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Both: WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!

Lime: Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

~you know the rest of the song X3~

"Tak you should have shown more enthusiasm in the song." Zak says. "whatever." Tak said. **"I DARE DIB TO MARRY ME!" Mekk shouts. **

"But isn't dib already married?" Zak shrugs and hands dib to Mekk. "Don't I get a say in this? DX" dib shouts. "No, now mekk don't break him." Zak says.

"**How did dib come back to life?" Zoe asks. **"I'm wondering too." Zak says **then lime takes off the sunflower suit. "Idk how…But why did zim put his suit on me?" **"o-o you were wearing a suit?" Zak says in confusion.

"**Idk…But I have to leave cuz I'm running a business...So bye!" Zoe shouts then left in an explosion. **Aly's signal comes back on and she is covered in blood.

"So what did I miss? ^-^" aly asked.

"Uh…just some dares and dib is married again." Zak says. "Weird ok now bye everyone." Aly says waving with the bloody Spork in her hand. "Yea see you guy's next time." Zak says.

**A/N: sorry for the extremely long wait I got caught up with school work and I wanted to relax during the weekends but I shall be adding more chapters to my other stories during the following week thanks to I think maybe spring break idk. Anyways review please and just a reminder you can dare my OC's and yes aly is an OC since she is not actually me now peace out reviewers/readers.**


	10. waffles man waffles

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and invader zim**

**A/N: everyone before I get on with the story I want to ask everyone to PM me there dares/questions from now on just to be safe, and now let's do this thang.**

"WAKE UP!" zam shouts and aly who was sleeping on the couch shoots up.

"Don't do that." Aly whines.

"You need to get off of your lazy a$s, and host this show." zam says rudely.

"You kept us out there for a whole month without any freaking rest. I NEED TO SLEEP!" aly yells back and everyone is staring at them fighting.

"Um aly? You need to introduce Damein." Zak says interrupting they're argument and aly sighs.

"Yea your right." She gets off of the couch and stands up. "Ok, Damein, come out." Aly announces then a 7 foot demon male with one red eye, a dead gray eye, a blood red helmet with horns on each side, and a gray loincloth walks out. "Put on some darn pants. DX" aly says.

"I'm a f#cking demon I can wear whatever I want." Damein exclaims.

"Fine, fine, fine, and now we have Meghan, Arianna, and blezzy-kins." She says. (I am too lazy to type the screen name XD)

"**WHOO! HOORAY FOR UPDATING!" Meghan shouts. **

"FUDGE YEAH!" aly shouts as well. **Arianna is just looking rather bored. **

"**Yayyy…" she says boredly. **

"**NOW I CAN BE WITH MY DIBBEH MORE! Wait…" blez looks back at the last chapter. "DIBBY, HOW DARE YOU MARRY THAT IDIOT!" blez shouts then grabs him by his collar. **

"Yea dib shame on you." Aly says.

"I-I didn't have a choice." Dib protests.

"Don't make excuses." She says.

"**Dude, calm down. He's still married to you." Meghan says. **

"**NO! My…my dib doesn't love me anymore." Blez starts to cry. **

"Oh god no crying it tugs at my heart strings." Aly says covering her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault I was forced, please don't kill me." Dib begs.

"**Man." Meghan starts. **

"…**don't kill me for this. I SUPPORT DABR!" Arianna shouts and blez glares at her. **

"**SHUT UP! That pairing is HORRIBLE." Blez protests. **

"**ARIANNA! Why would you do that?" Meghan asks. **

"**She's annoying as a fangirl." Arianna points out. **

"**YOU'RE ANNOYING PERIOD." Meghan says and Arianna only shrugs. "…anyway, ZIMMEH! I has a dare for ya. Sing simple man by shinedown." **

"Go zimmeh-kun." Aly says.

"But I am of higher ranking." Zim states.

"Yea doesn't work on me; I'm an f'in saiyan princess not irken, now go and get your butt on the stage."

_~song starts~_

_Well mama told me when I was young said _

"_Sit beside me, my only son _

_And listen closely to what I say _

_And if you do this it will _

_Help you some sunny day"_

_Ahhh yeah_

"I like the song so far." Aly says.

"Don't take up the instrumental space." Jaz says.

"Pft whatever."

"_Or, take your time, don't live too fast _

_Troubles will come and they will pass _

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love _

_And don't forget that there's is someone up above"_

"_And be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, be something you love and understand _

_Baby be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

~instrumental~

"_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold _

_All that you need is your soul _

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try _

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

"_And be a simple kind of man _

_Be something you love and understand _

_Baby be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, be something you love and understand"_

~instrumental~

_Oh don't you worry _

_You'll find yourself _

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, _

_Oh baby, if you try _

_All that I want from you, my son, is to be satisfied" _

_And be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, be something you love and understand _

_Baby be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

_Baby, be a simple, be a simple man _

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_~song ends~_

"YAY! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" aly shouts.

"I thought you liked the song." jaz states.

"WHAT!"

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THE SONG!" jaz yells.

"I DO! BUT ZIM HAS A HORRABLE SINGING VOICE!" aly still shouts.

"Hey zim has a good voice of singing." Zim protests.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST WHALES!" aly shouts.

"For the love of irk." Zam smacks her hand upside aly's head.

"Yay my hearing is back."

"**Zam, kill dib. KILL HIM VERY VIOLENTLY AND A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP SHOULD BE INVOLVED. I'm sure you can find a way to kill him with a bottle of ketchup." Blez hands zam the bottle. **

"Hmmm…I got something, dib-s#it come here." Zam commands.

"But…"

"NOW!" dib reluctantly goes over to zam and she shoves the bottle down his throat, making him choke on the bottle, and then he dies. Aly and Meghan's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Uhhh…"

"…**HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Meghan shouts out, and Arianna shrugs. **

"**Anyway, I think its fun to tease her about DABR when she isn't all hyper and fangirly." Arianna says. **

"**Yeah, it is pretty fun. XD" Meghan agrees. **

"Same here." Aly also agrees.

"**SHUT UP!" blez throws knives at everyone that says something positive about DABR. **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa not cool." Aly says.

"…**DX you need to learn some manners. Okay, uh…Dib, kiss blez and tell her you love her. Then tell me what you HONESTLY think of my fic, some things DO change. Not anybody else's opinion, just yours." Meghan puts duct tape over blez's mouth. "And then tell me if you honestly like blez after that." Meghan says. **

"He is currently dead right now hold on." Aly brings the big head back to life and tells him the dare.

"I-I'm scared. DX" dib says.

"Calm down dude I will protect you this one time." Aly says reassuring dib, and he quickly pecks blez's cheek then tells her

"I love you."

"Now go on with the rest of it dib your still alive." Aly says.

"I say it was not half bad, I liked that she was actually sane in it though." Dib says, and aly awe's.

"**QUIT ACTING LIKE A FANGIRL. Okay, zim, one word. Mar." **

"Eh?"

"**Ooo! XD let us bring marvheena here~! =D" Meghan makes her appear, and she looks around then sees zim, and smiles. **

"**Oh, hello father." Mar says.**

"Father?" zim questions.

"**XD Go get him mar!" Meghan passes out popcorn. **

"YAY~!" aly eats the popcorn.

"**Mind your own business, leech." Mar hisses. **

"…" **then mar turns to zim again. **

"**I'll make this simple; would you rather fight with me, or die willingly? Frankly, I don't mind either way." Mar states.**

"Zim will not die willingly."

"**It's easier just to let her kill you." Meghan whispers to zim.**

"**In any case…" mar swipes a knife at zim,** and he quickly jumps back. **"I'm not gonna wait." Mar finishes.**

"**WHOO!" Meghan screams out. **

"Epic battle. ^^" aly eats more of the popcorn.

"**This is epic." Arianna says.**

"**Yesh, very much so." Meghan says.**

"**DIE!" mar stabs the knife into zim's arm, **and zim screams out in pain.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Aly winces, **blez shrugs then sits next to everyone. **

"**Might as well watch."**

"That's the spirit." Aly says, **after much fighting, Mar stabs the knife into zim's head, pulls it out, and stabs it into his PAK.**

"…**he's a goner." Meghan noms some more popcorn. **

"**yep." Arianna eats some more popcorn too. **

"Poor zimmeh-kun." Aly says.

"**WHOO! GREAT JOB MAR! I taught you so well." Blez shouts out. **

"**Yeah, sure. Whatever. But I learned most everything I know from my mom and dad." Mar says.**

"**Pssh. Zim isn't that smart, and tak never did much too help." Blez states, and mar shrugs.**

"**Whatever."**

"**But some tips, don't swing so wide. It leaves you open and vulnerable to attack." **

**"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?"**

"…**that's enough of you." Meghan makes mar disappear.**

"**I wish that was recorded. I wanna watch it again." Arianna says.**

"**I know what you mean."**

"Did you guys forget already there are camera's all over this rooooooom. XD" Aly gives the tape to Meghan. "enjoy. :P" **blez rolls her eyes. **

"**I like tacos. ^^" Meghan says randomly.**

"ME TOO!" gir shouts out happily.

"**WAIT. I got an idea for a pairing." Blez randomly says. **

"**What?" Meghan asks.**

"**AAMR. Aly and Meghan." Blez says, **and zam is laughing.

"QUIT YOUR LAUGHING ZAM! IT'S A FREAKING SICK PAIRING! DX" aly shouts.

"**WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS YOU SICKO. NO MAKING PAIRINGS WITH YOUR CREATOR." Meghan shouts, and blez is only laughing. "BAZR." Meghan says, and blez stops laughing, and glares **while aly is now laughing, and zam looks like she is going to barf.

"**Ehhh…zak. No wait, I take that back. Jak. A test of your love for Zam, and willingness to survive. You and zam have to be tied up above a pool full of sharks. Oh, the pool's on fire by the way. So the only way to live is to kiss zam for at least two minutes and prove your love to her somehow. If you do that, and she kills, or attempts to kill you, you're thrown in the flaming shark infested pool anyway." Arianna says, **and then suddenly jak and zam are tied together and over a fire pool infested with sharks.

"Ready?" jak asks to zam, and she simply nods. Then she cuts the rope and jak quickly grips the rope, and uses his free hand to catch zam's hand, he starts to swing back and forth, and throws zam. She lands with ease as jak starts to swing again then jumping off and landing safely to the ground away from the fire sharks. "Nice try Arianna me and Zam are trained to get out of those kinds of situations." Jak says, and aly claps her hands.

"Amazing."

"**O_o…long dare." Meghan says. **

"**Long review." Arianna says.**

"**Oh, right! Okay…uh…DABR foreveah. X3" then Meghan disappears, and Arianna leaves, and blez just stands there. **

"**I..Think I still have to stay here…" blez shrugs. "Don't worry, I won't do anything." **

"Ok now we have miss author." Aly says.

"**Hey! This is just Ms. A, your friendly neighborhood ceiling voice! No OCs unless I put `em in a dare. KK, here we go! Veggie, cover yourself in superglue, and then roll around in peas." Ms. A says. **

Aly pushes vegeta into superglueand peas. "What was that for? I'm veggie." Vegeta shouts.

"It was for the dare."

"**Do you think I'm craaaaaaaaazy?" Ms. A asks everybody, **and everybody, but aly, gir, jaz, and Lin said yes.

"**Aly, BB tripped on another bug." Ms. A says.**

"YAY~! XD" aly shouts.

"**Tak, paint yourself neon orange." **

"Do et." Aly says, and tak growls and dumps neon orange on herself.

"**Gaz dye your hair neon pink." **

"Whatever" gaz dyes her hair, and goes back to her game slave.

"**Aly, paint your nails neon yellow." **

"Well at least it's not pink." Aly starts to paint her nails.

"**Dib, dye your hair bright blue."**

Aly dumps dib's gigantic head into the dye. "My hair. DX"

"**Zim, NO SHOUTING ALL CHAPPIE! BUT EVERYONE ELSE CAN SHOUT LIKE YOU DO!" **

"YAY! I LIKE SHOUTING!" aly shouts.

"But-"

"Nu buts." Aly says.

"**Tallest, get locked in a room with keef, iggins, Justin beaver, Miley Cyrus and Rebecca black." **

"XD of course." Aly locks them in the room. "And now we have anime girl12201."

"**Hey guys I dragged two of my OCs here with me. You know mellisa and Sarah right? Of course you do if you read my stories. Anyway ummm mellisa read this." Bryanna said.**

"I CAN'T REMEMBER! DX" aly shouts.

"**Sure Dib go jump in that volcano." Mellisa pointed to a volcano that appeared out of nowhere.**

"niiice." Aly says then pushes dib into the volcano.

"**I'm reading this one! I dare Yamcha to brutally be killed by mellisa. She's a super saiyan so it will be more fun to watch." Bryanna said getting some popcorn ready **while aly is holding her own.

"This is gonna be awesome. ^^"

"**I think you're turning into a phyco." Sarah said.**

What's wrong with being a phyco?" aly asks.

"**SILENCE!" bryanna yelled.** And Mellisa imminently turns into a super saiyan and beats the living c#ap out of Yamcha.

"Oooo that looks painful." Aly winces.

"**Oh! See you later so how's the search for sharotto going?" bryanna asked while also noticing it was time for Sgt. Frog to come on. **(A show I have no idea about XD)

"We got a lead on where she might be, but someone hacked our pods so we weren't able to come back to the ship and review it." Aly glares at zam.

"Calm down aly you still have one more darer to announce after that you can fight zam later." Zak says choosing his words carefully so he won't get plumbed by zam.

"Fine, last person we have is crazyone." **Co is sitting there drinking coffee. "Coffee is good. :D" **

"I can't drink coffee, TT_TT it tastes so good, DX" aly says **and Erik is also drinking coffee.**

"**I would watch out, she found out some new stuff and can easily kill right now." **

"Got it." Everyone that is afraid of Co says simultaneously.

"**Zak, I don't care if zim is a higher rank than you, I dare you to do that dare I asked you earlier." Co says** and Zak nods.

"You know what I got it Zak I can do it." Aly says getting off of her lazy butt, and goes towards zim who has randomly come back to life, and she claps her, because she cannot snap her fingers, and zim does the extremely long dare the author is too lazy to write down. "Ok we be good. ^^"

"**Dib, I dare you to become one with mother Russia da?" **aly watches the video in confusion.

"This is weird, oh well." Aly brings dib back to life and he starts to say.

"KOLKOLKOLKOL."

"Creepy…" aly comments backing away from dib.

"**Zim, I dare you to also become one with mother Russia da? Kolkolkol." Co says **and zim does the dare and aly backs away from him too.

"That is still creepy."

"**I will give you a break because Russia is scary…yet AWESOME! :D" Co glomps Russia, and sesshomaru growls.**

"Awww is someone jealous?" aly taunts. "Oh, and one more thing." Screeches, and attacks zam.

"Be back for more, and remember PM the dares from now on bye." Zak says then the broadcast got interrupted by Friday by Rebecca black.

**A/N: XD sorry, I am so sorry I just had to do it, anyways aly will be back in space in the next chapter if she ever stops trying to kill zam. *shrugs* anyways stay fluffeh!**


	11. Welcome back everybody

"Hey everybody." Aly says. "I am sorry for the long wait, and I have no real excuse to not have continued this."

"You did discover that you had depression last year, so it seems reasonable enough." Zam said.

"You, don't need to tell them that!" Aly sighs. "Well welcome back to the show everybody, and with the help of a very nice person I am just going to be keeping my OC Zam here with me as my co-host of sorts. The others will not be showing up."

"Get on with it you filthy Saiyan lady!" Zim shouts.

"Don't test my tolerance Zim. Now without further adieu here are the dares."

An excited looking Irken burst up behind Zim. "HIYA ZIM! I LUV YOU!" The irken glomps him.

"Who do you think you are!? Touching the almighty Zim."

"Hi Aly!" The random irken waves happily to Aly, and in return she waves back. "Hello."

"IM ZEE! I LUV THIS DARESHOW!" Zee runs around screaming in circles. Aly chuckles, and gives her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Onto the darez!" She shouts. "GIR, I give you rubber piggy!" The rubber pigs explode out of Zees PAK. "Woo! Thank you lady." Gir said.

"

Dib, you suck! Let Zim kill you!" She yelled. "What why me!?" Dib asked. "You're just not that well liked Dib." Aly says. Zim gladly kills off Dib, by shooting him in the head.

"Aly, WAFFLEZ!" Zee hands Aly a plate of waffles. "DAZZIT! I COME BACK LATER!"

"Thank you for your dares Zee." Aly takes a bite out of her waffles. "Now time for the next batch."

"Ok I learned my lesson, No more bringing Mellisa along when she's mad DX" Aly nods in agreement.

"Anyway I only bought Bre this time. I dare Gaz to play Harvest Moon so she can see how awesome it is and I dare Tak to jump into the ocean covered in meat." Bryanna said running out of breath.

Gaz shrugs, and goes to play Harvest Moon. "What makes you think i will jump into a pool filled with meat?" Tak asked. "Well you cannot refuse a dare that is why. You can stay in their for 2 minutes." Aly said. Tak sighs, and jumps into the ocean, and soon climbed out. The meat started to mutate into her skin. "Also can you explain to me what harvest moon is. I never heard of that game." Aly said.

"I dare Zim to eat meat while standing in a pool!" Bre shouted. "Hmm...if Zim were to eat meat then would that mean the inside of his mouth will be fused with meat?" Dib questions. "Most likely." Aly responded, and she hands the meat to Zim while he stands in a small kiddie pool, and tries to eat the meat while his feet are burning.

Bryanna just started writing down dares and handed the list to Bre "Um ok...Yamcha has to be brutally killed by anyone who wants to kill him and Dib too." Bre said and Bryanna already had a chainsaw that was on fire.

"Oh, I wanted to kill him since day one." Vegeta said, and went after Yamcha who was trying to fly away from the crazy prince.

"K BAI! You can keep bre here to build random stuff!" Bryanna used a teleporter to go eat ice cream.

"Alright, welcome to the crew Bre." Aly said. "Thanks." Bre replies.

"And now I think we are all done with dares from readers so now I guess it is time that we come up with our own dares." Aly said. "Goten, Child Trunks. I want you to have an ice cream eating contest, The first one to finish wins."

"Alright!" The two shouted in unison, they quickly began to eat their tubs of ice cream.

"What are you doing!? You are going to give my Goten cavities with the way he is eating!" ChiChi Yells.

"He will be fine, just eating one tub of ice cream can't possibly give him a cavity." Aly said. As she said that the contest was over, making Goten the winner.

**"****Yeah!" Goten shouts in victory. **

**"****Well that is all I can think of sadly, send me some dares through private messages, and I will hopefully update more soon." **


End file.
